Werewolf
by Snapou Black
Summary: Il était seul et normal. Il était entouré mais plus tout à fait normal. Il ignorait que dire, que faire. Il ignorait comment serait sa mort. Il ignorait tout pour la première fois de sa vie : et ça l'effrayait.
1. Chapter 1

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Remus Lupin - Blaise Zabini - Zacharias Smith_  
_

**Résumé** : _Il était seul et normal. Il était "entouré" mais plus vraiment normal. Il ignorait ce qu'il devait dire, faire et comment agir. Il ignorait comment il allait mourir. Il ignorait tout, si ce n'est qu'il n'était plus vraiment humain et ça n'était même pas sa faute en plus._

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 1

**Année en cours**: Aucune

**En plus** : Fiction de 21 chapitres ; tous écris (presque comme d'habitude à part pour le petit carnet)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Tout commença dans les cachots… chez qui ? Ca n'a pas d'importance des cachots sont des cachots et ce n'est pas parce qu'il serait chez les Lestrange plutôt que chez les Malfoy qu'il serait mieux lotis… quoique si il avait le choix entre les deux il opterait très certainement pour les cellules des blondinets que pour les maboules, il aurait probablement plus de chances de survies (simple intuition bien évidemment)

Tout se poursuit dans la cellule. Il ignorait si c'était bien ou mal mais il avait droit à une « chambre » privée, sans aucune compagnie. En fait c'était plutôt déprimant : personne à qui parler, personne à soutenir… à cette allure il ne doutait pas qu'il deviendrait rapidement cinglé… mais ça bien évidemment les véritables cinglés n'en avaient pas grand-chose à faire.

Bien entendu tout à une fin et la sienne arrivera… un jour, mais visiblement pas pour tout de suite. Soit il mourrait de la main des chiens-chiens, soit il mourrait mais tout de même sorti de ce guêpier. Par contre, pour que la seconde hypothèse ne puisse être juste il ne pourrait compter que sur lui-même puisqu'il était seul. Autant dedans que dehors.

Perdu dans ses réflexions grotesques, il n'entendit pas tout de suite qu'on ouvrait la porte de sa cellule. Théodore Nott le su simplement une fois qu'on lui attrapa son bras squelettique et qu'on l'attira hors de la pièce. Il n'osa même pas ouvrir la bouche pour demander où ils allaient de la sorte, bien trop conscient que ça lui attirerait plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose.

Autrefois propre sur lui, les cheveux noirs et impeccablement désordonnés (effet de style vous voyez), le visage pâle et assez grand pour son âge, il était un peu trop maigre peut être, le serpent n'avait que trop perdu de sa suprême. Aujourd'hui, il n'était plus qu'une ombre. Ses côtes saillantes le faisaient frissonner lui-même, ses blessures sanguinolentes dans le dos et sur le reste du corps avaient le don de le faire grimacer de douleur à chacun de ses rares mouvements. Ses yeux noirs étaient cernés de « valises » toutes aussi sombre que ses cheveux et ses cheveux n'avaient plus rien d'impeccable dans leur désordre.

Faute d'avoir toute possession de ses mouvements, le mangemort qui le tenait avait opté pour une manière plus forte : il le tirait et tant pis s'il n'était pas en mesure de suivre la marche forcée. Qui se cachait donc sous ce masque ? Sans doute un énième sous fifre de ce bon à rien qui pensait pouvoir dominer le monde. 'Chut Théodore, arrête de penser ça… souviens toi de pourquoi tu es ici' et si ceci n'avait pas le don de le soigner et lui faire oublier sa souffrance, il avait au moins le don de le calmer, le faire cesser de penser de telles sottises.

On ouvrit une nouvelle cellule (le pourquoi on l'avait changé n'avait toujours pas de réponses) qui n'était pas vide, de toute évidence… à en croire la respiration saccadée, les hurlements qui en sortaient et le sourire moqueur et satisfait de l'inconnu masqué. On poussa le fils de Théophile Nott, mangemort à ses heures perdues, à l'intérieur puis l'on ferma la porte. Sans dire un mot.

L'ancien Serpentard ne pu s'empêcher de sourire malgré le fait qu'il soit toujours prisonnier et venait de laisser s'échapper ce qui était peut être sa seule chance de liberté. Enfin il n'était plus seul et aurait quelqu'un avec qui converser. Il espérait que c'était plus quelqu'un d'intelligent et d'intéressé par le monde environnant qu'un être stupide et complètement idiot comme Crabbe ou Goyle.

Il chercha du regard le second occupant des lieux et rencontra finalement les yeux de son ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Jamais encore il n'avait pu le penser ou le prononcer mais : il avait sans doute été l'un des plus compétents, avec Rogue… et sans doute aussi le plus aimable.

- Bonjours professeur Lupin, s'enquit-il un sourire toujours collés sur son visage alors qu'il ne devrait véritablement pas y être. Que faites-vous ici ?

Ce n'est qu'une fois avoir terminé sa phrase qu'il se morigéna quand à la stupidité de celle-ci. De toute évidence il n'était pas venu là pour visiter les lieux, sinon quoi il aurait été bien nigaud. Le brun regardait avec attention le plus âgé, scrutant chacun des changements notoires qu'avait connu le lycanthrope.

A première vu il avait vieilli, mais c'était logique et aussi la dure réalité de la vie : personne ne pouvait être éternellement jeune… mais tout de même il faisait bien plus que son âge. L'homme avait aussi maigri, sur ce point non plus il ne pouvait pas véritablement s'étonner : quiconque était enfermé dans un cachot n'allait pas être nourrit comme un roi et sa cours.

- Monsieur Nott ? S'étonna le lycanthrope. Que faites-vous ici ? Dans cette… cellule.  
- Ils ont dû nous trouver sage et accepter de nous laisser faire de la colocation.  
- Vous ignorez quel jour nous sommes apparemment, souffla le premier. Vous ne devriez pas vous réjouir autant.

L'ancien professeur tourna alors son regard vers la minuscule fenêtre à barreaux, Théodore était certain qu'il n'en avait pas vu dans son ancienne cellule, ce qui signifiait donc qu'il n'en avait pas… pourquoi cet homme en avait-il donc une ?

* * *

Verdict ?

Soutch

Snap" B


	2. Chapter 2

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Remus Lupin - Blaise Zabini - Zacharias Smith_  
_

**Résumé** : _Il était seul et normal. Il était "entouré" mais plus vraiment normal. Il ignorait ce qu'il devait dire, faire et comment agir. Il ignorait comment il allait mourir. Il ignorait tout, si ce n'est qu'il n'était plus vraiment humain et ça n'était même pas sa faute en plus._

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 2

**Année en cours**: Aucune

**En plus** : Fiction de 21 chapitres ; tous écris (presque comme d'habitude à part pour le petit carnet)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Le fils Nott imita Remus Lupin, il ignorait pourquoi, et tourna donc la tête vers la petite fenêtre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi et son sourire disparu pour laisser place à un air profondément paniqué. Il comprenait enfin la raison qui avait poussé le mangemort à le changer si brusquement de cellule. L'ancien professeur d'apparence si fragile et fatigué, mais aussi si gentil et prévenant commençait à se transformer. Là. Juste sous ses yeux. Il était l'unique spectateur de cette métamorphose. Il serait aussi l'unique morceau de chair fraiche à portée de croc.

- Génial, pensa ironiquement Théodore. Si Blaise voyait ça… il se moquerait de moi et de ma chance.

Seul bémol : Blaise n'était pas présent. Il ignorait où était cet imbécile de première et sans doute s'en moquait-il complètement. Après tout, il avait déserté les lieux le jour où ils devaient être marqués. Le garçon avait prit la fuite, sans même songer à l'emmener avec lui. Probablement aurait-il refusé de le suivre mais… si il avait au moins prit la peine de lui proposer, il n'aurait pas eu à supporter toute cette rancœur.

Théodore recula. Recula. Recula encore. Pour finir par atteindre l'un des murs de pierres grises et froides. Il se colla contre celles-ci, tentant de se faire le plus petit possible… mais allez donc réussir quand vous êtes grand. Ses yeux cherchaient une issue de secours et vite de préférence. Un vif coup d'œil vers l'hybride le fit frissonner de peur : il pouvait presque deviner un sourire carnassier, carnivore, sur les babines de cet homme. En fait non, il n'avait pas à le deviner puisqu'il ne pouvait que le voir.

Remus fondit sur lui. Théodore n'eut d'autres choix que de sauter sur le côté pour ensuite courir à l'opposé de la pièce. Il était étonnant de constater à quel point on pouvait oublier notre faim et notre douleur lorsque notre vie était menacée.

Mais si on pouvait l'oublier, ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle disparaissait. Le brun serra les dents pour ne pas crier, un court instant il pensa qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il se fasse dévorer, déchiqueter, tout ce que le loup voudrait… plutôt que passer sa pleine lune à courir à droite et à gauche pour finir par mourir quand même. Sa vie n'avait plus trente six possibilités non plus : soit il meurt maintenant, soit il allait mourir dans les heures ou jours à venir.

La respiration haletante, il profita de son instant de répits pour non seulement reprendre sa respiration mais aussi : évacuer la douleur qui semblait avoir donné rendez vous à souffrance, brûlure, élancement et tiraillement au milieu de son dos. Et surtout réfléchir : devait-il ou non se jeter dans la gueule du loup ?

- C'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour Théo, se gronda-t-il. T'es dans un merdier pas possible alors cesses de faire le pitre et…

Seulement, ce n'était pas en pensant ses âneries qu'il oubliait de faire attention… mais en se critiquant tellement il ne fit pas attention à la forme poilue et armée de dents pointues et tranchante qui bondit sur lui.

Bondir. Sauter. Se jeter. Il ignorait quel verbe était le plus exact pour décrire la manière dont le loup-garou était venu à lui mais il savait en revanche qu'en se moment, le fait qu'il soit à terre n'allait pas l'aider à s'en sortir vivant. C'était donc la fin ? Sa fin ? Si misérable ?

Théodore Nott s'était toujours imaginé mourir d'une manière différente. Il s'était déjà vu tomber suite à un Avada entre les deux yeux (ou les omoplates, enfin peu lui importait où il le recevait puisque l'effet restait le même : meurtrier). Il s'était aussi imaginé en train de s'interposer face à un sale sortilège et finir par mourir… mais en ayant sauvé quelqu'un à qui il tenait. Ou encore mourir vieux, ça aussi il l'avait supposé, bon d'accord, il n'y avait jamais vraiment cru… considérant toujours qu'il mourrait jeune, pendant la bataille finale de préférence, qu'il ne connaitrait pas « l'après Voldemort » mais éviterait donc Azkaban. Qui a dit qu'il n'était pas un vrai Serpentard ? En revanche, si il y avait bien un scénario qu'il n'avait pas songé imaginer c'était celui qui se présentait à lui. Théodore Nott ? Tuer par un loup-garou ? Par Remus Lupin de surcroît ? A la bonne heure.

Il ouvrit grand sa gueule, dévoilant des dents blanches, nombreuses et pointues. Il bougea ses babines, le renifla un peu. Sa patte antérieur droite vint lui griffer le bras sèchement, déchirant un peu plus encore sa vieille (elle fut neuve il fut un temps pas si lointain) robe. Théodore ne su s'empêcher de crier face à cette première attaque. Mourir : oui. Dignement : de préférence. Mais sans enquiquiner les mangemorts de garde : jamais.

Lorsque Remus approcha ses dents de son cou, Théodore ferma les yeux et pensa à un souvenir heureux… Merlin qu'ils paraissaient lointain. Il sentit juste deux crocs se planter dans sa chair puis ce ne fût que douleur.

* * *

Verdict ?

Soutch

Snap" B


	3. Chapter 3

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Remus Lupin - Blaise Zabini - Zacharias Smith_  
_

**Résumé** : _Il était seul et normal. Il était "entouré" mais plus vraiment normal. Il ignorait ce qu'il devait dire, faire et comment agir. Il ignorait comment il allait mourir. Il ignorait tout, si ce n'est qu'il n'était plus vraiment humain et ça n'était même pas sa faute en plus._

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 3

**Année en cours**: Aucune

**En plus** : Fiction de 21 chapitres ; tous écris (presque comme d'habitude à part pour le petit carnet)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Papillonnant des yeux, Théodore les ouvrit enfin. La tête lourde, le cou plus douloureux encore que n'importe quelle partie de son corps. Son bras aussi l'irradiait littéralement mais il ne dit rien, ne fit rien, ne bougea pas… à quoi bon ? Pour que la bête ne recommence à s'acharner sur lui ?

- Théodore vous m'entendez ? S'inquiéta une voix. Serrez ma main…

Il ne le remarqua qu'alors, mais une main serrait la sienne, assez fortement d'ailleurs. Et sa tête ne reposait plus sur du dur. Mais où alors ? Il tenta de se redresser mais non… vraiment trop douloureux.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, souffla alors Remus. De vous avoir attaqué, mordu… et… désolé.

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit et un mangemort entra. Il n'avait pas jugé utile de se munir de son masque et arrivait donc à visage découvert. L'homme armé s'apprêtait de toute évidence à attaquer verbalement le lycanthrope, lui rappeler qu'il avait tué cette nuit… pourtant il se ravisa à peine eut-il regardé dans la direction du prisonnier. Par quel miracle le gamin était-il encore en vie ?

Le mangemort approcha un peu plus de vu voir la plaie rouge et profonde qui ornait le cou de l'adolescent. Sa pâleur était étonnante et ses nouvelles blessures, en plus de celles qu'il avait déjà, aurait probablement dû lui être fatal. Il en venait même à penser que ça serait mieux pour lui.

- Laissez-moi voir, quémanda-t-il. Poussez-vous.

Remus fût contraint de le faire à partir du moment où le mangemort le poussa plus loin. La tête de Théodore tomba à la renverse et il allait très certainement se cogner la tête sans même avoir la force de la retenir. Le fidèle à Voldemort passa pourtant rapidement sa main en dessous d'elle pour ensuite la poser sur un bout de sa cape, qu'il venait de s'arracher.

Conscient des regards lourds qui pesaient sur lui, il se retourna et regarda enfin fixement Remus Lupin. Aussitôt, le prisonnier comprit qui était le mangemort pour le prisonnier, ce qui les liait l'un à l'autre. Le sang. Probablement que cet homme avait été l'un des principaux acteurs pour l'enfermement du petit traître mais il n'aurait pu en mettre sa main à couper.

Théophile Nott, puisque c'était bien lui, examina brièvement la blessure et tiqua. Son fils n'en était pas mort sur le coup mais ça n'aurait su tarder. Il ne s'y connaissait pas suffisamment en médicommagie pour oser tenter quoi que se soit. Alors, à la place d'agir, il se redressa fièrement sur ses jambes et se redirigea vers la sortie, sans avoir adressé un seul mot au loup garou.

- Vous l'avez presque tué, annonça-t-il finalement, la main sur la poignée. Et je ne sais même pas si je dois vous en être reconnaissant ou pas. Je suppose que oui.

L'ancien maraudeur se jeta sur la porte au moment où celle-ci se refermait. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à fuir quand il en était encore temps ? Quand la porte était ouverte. Que le geôlier était à l'intérieur en train d'examiner son fils ? Quand la clé était dans la porte et qu'il aurait aisément pu l'y enfermer ? Pourquoi diable n'avait-il pas songé à être intelligent et fonceur pour une fois que ça aurait pu servir.

- Pardonnez-moi encore Théodore.

Les heures s'écoulaient et les rares fois où Théodore parvenait à rester conscient, il entendait le second prisonnier lui demander pardon. Il n'y comprenait rien. Il n'était pas resté pourtant, il n'y avait donc pas mort d'homme.

Lors de ses moments de consciences, sa main se portait toujours jusqu'à son cou où l'on pouvait voir l'inélégante morsure du loup. Sur n'importe quel homme ce genre de trace se voyait mais Remus Lupin était néanmoins certain que la peau blafarde en temps normal du garçon n'arrangerait en rien la discrétion de la cicatrice (en considérant qu'il ait le temps d'en avoir une) ; un peu comme la marque des ténèbres sur son avant bras.

Il ignorait depuis combien de temps ils étaient là. Lui assis contre le mur à regarder son ancien élève « mourir ? » petit à petit ; puisqu'apparemment c'était ce qui allait arriver, d'après son père. Et l'autre… allongé en train de dormir ; il était préférable qu'il ne soit pas conscient : la douleur étant bien souvent plus forte.

Théodore commença à bouger dans son sommeil et n'allait plus tarder à ouvrir les yeux devina Remus en le voyant porter sa main à son cou. Et en effet, quelques secondes plus tard, l'ancien serpent ouvrait les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt : malgré l'obscurité, la lumière semblait encore trop forte.

* * *

Verdict ?

Soutch

Snap" B


	4. Chapter 4

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Remus Lupin - Blaise Zabini - Zacharias Smith_  
_

**Résumé** : _Il était seul et normal. Il était "entouré" mais plus vraiment normal. Il ignorait ce qu'il devait dire, faire et comment agir. Il ignorait comment il allait mourir. Il ignorait tout, si ce n'est qu'il n'était plus vraiment humain et ça n'était même pas sa faute en plus._

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 4

**Année en cours**: Aucune

**En plus** : Fiction de 21 chapitres ; tous écris (presque comme d'habitude à part pour le petit carnet) - Pour Elenna W : le chantage fonctionne toujours.

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Remus attrapa doucement Théodore par les épaules, veillant à ne pas lui toucher la griffure sur son bras puis l'aida à se redresser afin de l'installer en position assise, adossé contre le mur.

Le jeune garçon était pâle comme un linge, il perdait de ses couleurs un peu plus à chaque instant. Théodore semblait éternellement à deux doigts de lâcher son dernier souffle, de trouver la mort sous les yeux et dans les bras de son ancien professeur et potentiel assassin.

Sa blessure à la gorge prenait un aspect assez inquiétant et la douleur semblait ne pas vouloir le quitter, au contraire. Sa respiration se faisait sifflante et devenait par moment irrégulière ; dans ces moments là, Remus n'avait trouvé d'autres moyens que celui de le réveiller et lui parler, tout en essayant d'obtenir une réponse.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il était en état de conscience, ou semi-conscience, le lycanthrope devait veiller à ce qu'il ne touche pas ses blessures, de craintes qu'elles ne s'infectent un peu plus vite encore. Il était stupéfait de le voir à ce point mou, affaiblit. S'il n'avait été son professeur, il fût un temps, il aurait même pu douter de son appartenance à Serpentard tant il n'opposait aucune résistance.

Adroitement, Lupin attrapa l'unique assiette que leurs hôtes daignaient leur apporter. Il inspira un grand bol d'air saturé par l'odeur nauséabonde du sang avant d'enfin se mettre à la tache. Le brun allait, une fois encore, lui causer quelques soucis concernant la nourriture en la refusant catégoriquement à chaque fois.

- Allons Théodore, tenta de sourire l'homme sans grands succès. Il faut manger.

Le blessé bougea sa main gauche et montra lentement sa gorge douloureuse. Il avala sa salive, difficilement de toute évidence au vu de la grimace on ne peut plus convaincante qu'il lui offrit de bon cœur. Pourtant, l'ancien maraudeur ne flancha pas et obligea l'apprenti mangemort à se nourrir. Lui qui était déjà faible (et ça n'allait pas aller en s'arrangeant), s'il refusait les rares occasions de retrouver quelques maigres forces, ils n'allaient pas être dans de beaux draps tous les deux.

Remus n'abandonnait pas non plus l'idée d'une occasion de prendre la fuite. Mais si ça venait à arriver, il doutait (se connaissant un peu trop bien) de réussir à s'enfuir sans le garçon. Or, si ce dernier était trop faible pour courir, il le porterait mais cela amoindrirait ses forces et donc leurs chances de partir. Monde cruel.

- Je vais mourir, fit faiblement Théodore. C'est ça ?

La question sortait Remus de ses pensées sombres, il s'imaginait déjà être rattrapé après une tentative d'évasion ainsi que toutes les punitions et tortures qui iraient avec. Durant un court instant, il ne répondit rien... la vérité ou le mensonge ? Qu'est ce qui était préférable de dire à un garçon si jeune ?

Il passa sa main égratigné et squelettique dans les cheveux sombres, sales et emmêlés du blessé et chuchota sa réponse. Remus Lupin n'était pas certain de savoir si son choix était le bon, mais à vrai dire ça n'allait plus tarder et comme disait James Potter "Qui ne tente rien n'a rien".

- Non, Théodore. Non, vous allez vous en sortir.

Les yeux noirs du garçon s'arrêtèrent sur son visage fatigué. Malgré son absence totale de force, il trouva encore moyen d'hausser un sourcil interrogateur pour certain, mais dont il pouvait malgré tout y deviner toute sa moquerie.

- Ne me mentez pas, quémanda le plus jeune. Comment ? Nous sommes enfermés ici. Je vais mourir, insista-t-il.

Implorant, Remus baissa aussitôt les armes. C'était trop dur de mentir, en pareille situation. Ca n'était pas un mensonge pour couvrir Sirius et une nouvelle blague vaseuse envers Rogue. Ca n'était pas non plus couvrir James aux yeux de Lily alors qu'il allait se payer du bon temps chez Honeydukes lors d'une sortie clandestine dans le village sorcier. Ca n'était pas non plus couvrir Harry en possession de la carte du maraudeur, un soir où Severus l'avait surpris. Non. C'était mentir pour autre chose. C'était mentir pour cacher à un garçon de vingt ans qu'il allait mourir dans les jours, voire les heures, à venir.

- Je vous promets que... je vais tout faire pour que vous vous en sortiez.  
- Vouloir et réussir sont deux choses différentes, professeur, se moqua Théodore. Il arrive que des choses ne puissent être évitées ; c'est le destin qui le veut.  
- Je préfère penser que nous sommes les seuls maîtres de celui-ci et qu'il n'ait pas déjà tout tracé, expliqua Remus. Que ce sont nos actes et nos décisions qui font que...

Remus ne termina pas sa phrase. Une explosion et des cris se faisaient entendre, en même temps qu'une quinte de toux prenait Théodore et lui rendait la respiration difficile.

* * *

Verdict ?

Soutch

Snap" B


	5. Chapter 5

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Remus Lupin - Blaise Zabini - Zacharias Smith_  
_

**Résumé** : _Il était seul et normal. Il était "entouré" mais plus vraiment normal. Il ignorait ce qu'il devait dire, faire et comment agir. Il ignorait comment il allait mourir. Il ignorait tout, si ce n'est qu'il n'était plus vraiment humain et ça n'était même pas sa faute en plus._

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 5

**Année en cours**: Aucune

**En plus** : Fiction de 21 chapitres ; tous écris (presque comme d'habitude à part pour le petit carnet)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Des explosions. Des faisceaux lumineux. Des sortilèges. Des corps qui tombaient. Soit il devenait fou, soit il y avait quelque intrus dans les cachots.

Remus se redressa donc, sitôt après avoir rallongé Théodore, de nouveau endormit. Aussi vivement que ce que lui permettait son corps blessé, courbaturé et affamé, il se précipita près de la porte pour essayer d'en savoir plus sur ce qui était en train de se passer en ces lieux ; et surtout si c'était bon pour eux ou non, probablement mais sait-on jamais.

Des pieds frappant le sol comme quelqu'un qui courrait semblaient s'approcher. Peut être n'était ce qu'une impression, ou son esprit qui lui jouait des tours mais il aurait pu jurer qu'il entendait son prénom.

- Enfin je vous trouve Remus, s'enthousiasma une voix familière. Ecartez vous de cette porte.

Ne doutant pas quand à sa bonne étoile qui venait enfin de retrouver sa trace, Remus Lupin s'exécuta. Il ne fallut guère plus d'une demie-minute et d'une formule joliment lancée pour que ce qui fut, il y a un instant encore, le responsable de bien des maux... ne soit réduit à l'état de cendres.

Un homme de stature imposante entra. Il se mit aussitôt à chercher le prisonnier des yeux, qu'il savait présent bien évidemment. Ca ne fut guère compliqué et affaires de secondes pour que ça ne se fasse... puisqu'il se tenait juste à ses côtés.

Kingsley Schakelbot, puisque c'était lui, ne prit même pas la peine de regarder si un autre homme était présent. Il lança aussitôt à Remus Lupin qu'ils se repliaient et partaient le plus vite possible avant que les autres ne se fassent laminer, faute d'effectifs suffisant et entrainés.

Pourtant, ils ne partirent pas. L'hybride rappela Kingsley et lui demanda d'attendre une minute. Le premier homme regardait Théodore, allongé à même le sol, en mauvais état... et surtout mordu par un loup-garou. Mordu par lui-même. Entre la vie et la mort.

- Que se passe-t-il Remus ? S'impatienta l'auror. Nous devons y aller.  
- Il... il y a un second prisonnier, expliqua en bafouillant le lycan. Je sais qu'on ne peut sauver tout le monde mais... je n'irais nulle part sans lui.

L'auror à la peau sombre fixa longuement son collègue de l'Ordre du Phénix, disparut il y a déjà trop longtemps ; puis il soupira.

Le sorcier armé s'approcha de la silhouette allongé et visiblement en train de dormir et de se payer du bon temps. Sa maigreur plus prononcée encore que celle de son ami, ainsi que sa blancheur ne le frappa pas spécialement: en ces temps troublés, les Malfoy trouvaient bien des familles rivales quand à leur teint. Il le fixa, tout simplement.

Sans même songer à mal, ses yeux dérivèrent vers son avant bras gauche. Ses yeux manquèrent de sortir de leur orbite sous la surprise de ce qu'il voyait. Remus Lupin avait-il perdu la tête ?

Sans même se détourner du jeune mangemort, il appela Remus. Ce dernier vint vers lui et alla même jusqu'à s'agenouiller auprès du plus jeune et poser sa main sur son front.

- Un... mangemort, s'offusqua l'auror. Vous voulez qu'on sauve un... mangemort.  
- Il ne l'est pas, contredit Remus. Que ferait-il ici, sinon ?

L'ami de Sirius Black et James Potter eut la bêtise de songer que son argument avait fait mouche auprès de l'esprit retords de cet auror affirmé. Quelques minutes suffirent pour que Kingsley ne trouve une contre attaque convainquant.

- Une taupe, fut sa seule explication. Les mangemorts vous savent candide. Ils se doutent que si vous êtes enfermés avec un autre homme blessé... si nous venions vous chercher vous auriez sans doute voulu qu'on ne le prenne pour le soigner... malgré sa marque. Ils auraient alors un des leurs chez nous, dans nos quartiers, proche de toutes nos informations et j'en passe.  
- Ils ne l'auraient pas enfermé avec moi un soir de pleine lune, affirma du tac au tac Remus. Si vraiment ils comptaient sur lui pour nous infiltrer.

Kingsley comprit alors un peu mieux l'hybride qui lui faisait face. Il avait mordu son premier homme quelques jours plus tôt et à vu d'œil... il ne l'avait pas vraiment raté.

Il soupira. Le fait de le savoir mordu changeait bien des choses dans la donne. Par exemple, l'éventualité d'une taupe... Voldemort avait beau avoir l'esprit particulièrement tordu et avait beau se moquer éperdument de ses hommes : il ne devait pas non plus en être au point de les rendre loup-garou. Puis... il allait certainement mourir si on ne le sauvait pas puisque ces morsures étaient particulièrement grave... il était déjà étonnant qu'il n'ait survécu jusqu'alors.

- Bien, céda l'auror. Bien...

* * *

Verdict ?

Soutch

Snap" B


	6. Chapter 6

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Remus Lupin - Blaise Zabini - Zacharias Smith_  
_

**Résumé** : _Il était seul et normal. Il était "entouré" mais plus vraiment normal. Il ignorait ce qu'il devait dire, faire et comment agir. Il ignorait comment il allait mourir. Il ignorait tout, si ce n'est qu'il n'était plus vraiment humain et ça n'était même pas sa faute en plus._

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 6

**Année en cours**: Aucune

**En plus** : Fiction de 21 chapitres ; tous écris (presque comme d'habitude à part pour le petit carnet)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient le plus rapidement possible vers le point de rendez vous qu'ils s'étaient fixés, Kingsley tentait de faire la conversation avec Remus. Ce n'était pas une affaire aisée puisque celui ci semblait on ne peut plus inquiet au sujet du jeune blessé. Même le fait qu'il y ait de nouveaux membres les ayant rejoint ne le fit pas s'interroger quand à leur identité... rien... Remus Lupin restait muet;

- Vous découvrirez qu'ils sont assez... spéciaux.

Enfin il réagit. Il regarda avec surprise le noir, sans comprendre où il voulait en venir, ni pourquoi il avait cette double expression sur le visage. Il y avait celle un peu moqueuse, qui ne lui laissait rien présager de bon quand à sa santé mentale future (il pria alors pour ne pas avoir droit à de nouveaux Fred et George) et il y avait celle qui lui laissait croire qu'il n'avait pas à craindre que pour sa santé mentale mais pour sa santé tout court.

C'était pourtant une bonne nouvelle que de nouveaux sorciers ne les aient rejoints. Ils ne seraient jamais trop nombreux pour combattre Lord Voldemort et ses sbires.

Lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent dans le lieu reculé qu'ils cherchaient, Harry Potter "sauta au cou" de Kingsley pour savoir s'il avait trouvé Remus. Pour un peu il l'aurait agrippé par le col de sa robe, secoué dans tous les sens puis demandé ceci en hurlant, personne n'aurait été plus choqué que cela.

Suite au simple oui auquel il avait eu droit comme réponse, le survivant ne s'attarda plus sur l'auror. Son regard coula complètement sur le garçon aux cheveux sombre que tenait Kingsley dans les bras sans difficultés apparentes pour regarder Remus Lupin. Les yeux pétillants et un sourire aux lèvres, il souhaita à l'homme un bon retour parmi eux.

Le dernier maraudeur était en vie et là était l'essentiel de l'affaire. Certes il n'était pas au top de sa forme et de sa santé mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils ne s'y étaient pas attendus. De plus, il était quand même en bien meilleur état que tout ce à quoi ils s'étaient attendus. Qui peut donc se vanter d'être dans la tête de Voldemort (mis à part Harry) ou d'un mangemort (hormis l'un d'eux) ?

Alors que tout le monde avait remarqué l'étrange "paquet" qu'avait en sa possession l'homme chargé de retrouver Remus. Harry ne sembla le remarquer qu'à l'instant. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux lunettes rondes se tourna alors vers lui et demanda qui était le garçon qu'il portait.

- Fais moi confiance Harry, demanda simplement Remus. Fais-moi confiance. On ne risque rien en l'emmenant avec nous... sinon de le sauver. Je m'en porte garant.

Le garçon ayant survécu à l'Avada de Tom Jedusort lui-même haussa les épaules et hocha la tête en guise d'approbation : il acceptait de faire confiance à Remus. L'homme qui lui avait apprit à faire les patronus, qui avait été l'un des meilleurs amis de son père (et qui ne l'avait pas trahis) ne pouvait introduire un quelconque danger au sein de l'Ordre... ou tout au moins pas consciemment.

Harry frappa dans ses mains, non pas pour que tout le monde ne l'écoute, il avait comprit depuis bien longtemps qu'il suffisait qu'il n'ouvre la bouche pour que le silence se fasse. Ce geste avait plutôt pour but de le faire se bouger un peu plutôt que de rester inactif plus longtemps. Harry Potter reprenait les choses en main. Il ordonna que tous ne rentrent au Quartier Général et ne demanda même pas à Remus s'il acceptait qu'il ne le transplane qu'il lui attrapait d'ores et déjà le bras pour disparaître.

Le Lycan eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, ni de trouver le moindre contre argument que déjà il disparaissait vers ce lieu si familier que constituait le QG de l'Ordre. Un à un, les participants à la mission s'éclipsèrent en direction du nouveau lieu de rendez vous. Kingsley passa en second, soit juste après Harry, chamboulant donc l'ordre qu'ils avaient préparés à l'avance : tout ceci dû à son fardeau improvisé.

Lorsque l'auror arriva à Square Grimmaurd, des éclats de voix résonnaient déjà à l'intérieur de l'ancienne bâtisse. De toute évidence, tout le monde (et sans exceptions majeures) était heureux de retrouver Remus Lupin en vie. Ce qu'il ignorait c'était que personne n'avait jugé utile de les instruire d'un invité surprise et certains risquaient de tomber de haut... très haut même.

* * *

Verdict ?

Soutch

Snap" B


	7. Chapter 7

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Remus Lupin - Blaise Zabini - Zacharias Smith_  
_

**Résumé** : _Il était seul et normal. Il était "entouré" mais plus vraiment normal. Il ignorait ce qu'il devait dire, faire et comment agir. Il ignorait comment il allait mourir. Il ignorait tout, si ce n'est qu'il n'était plus vraiment humain et ça n'était même pas sa faute en plus._

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 7

**Année en cours**: Aucune

**En plus** : Fiction de 21 chapitres ; tous écris (presque comme d'habitude à part pour le petit carnet)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Kingsley Schakelbot entra enfin dans la pièce. L'homme portait toujours Théodore et semblait n'éprouver aucune difficulté pour le maintenir. A peine eut-il fait son entrée dans la pièce que toutes les conversations se tarirent et les regards se détournèrent de Remus pour s'arrêter sur lui.

Il fallait dire que son colis n'était pas vraiment des plus rassurants. Tout d'abord, la première chose qui pouvait frapper les regards était sans hésitations possible : la fameuse marque qu'ils combattaient tous et qui ressortait de sur son bras comme pour les narguer. Ensuite la pâleur, une fois encore flagrante, du garçon aux cheveux sombre, de toute évidence ça n'était pas naturel : même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pu paraître aussi translucide. Pour finir, la troisième chose qui frappait les regards était ses trop nombreuses blessures : celle de son cou restait sans conteste la plus impressionnante et la plus grave.

Les amis les plus proches du survivant écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant l'horrible tatouage sombre qui ressortait. Quelques uns des plus jeunes membres de l'Ordre fronçaient les sourcils et essayaient de reconnaître un de leurs anciens camarade : sans grand succès de toute évidence. D'autres encore paraissaient juste stupéfait de cette entrée et il y avait pour finir ceux qui, comme Severus Rogue, étaient surpris mais savaient le dissimuler.

Severus Rogue donc, présent lui aussi dans la pièce pour accueillir aussi gentiment que possible l'un de ses anciens ennemis, restait figé sur place. Théodore Nott ? Avait-il bien reconnu le nouveau venu et était-ce réellement Théodore Nott, ou bien son esprit était-il en train de lui jouer un mauvais tour ?

Remus s'impatientait. Tant de silence pour rien l'insupportait au plus haut point. Ne voyait-on pas qu'il était blessé et qu'il risquait fort bien d'y rester. Que les tremblements dont il était victime étaient tout sauf simulés.

- Il faut que... que quelqu'un aille chercher Poppy, souligna Remus. Tout de suite ou... il va y rester.  
- C'est un mangemort, siffla Charlie Weasley. Il est marqué je te ferais remarquer.

L'ancien maraudeur jeta un regard noir au rouquin qui venait de lui parler. De toute évidence il arrivait que même un dresseur de dragon ne réfléchisse pas, ce qui pouvait s'avérer dangereux. Rageur, il s'approcha de la cheminée du salon, se saisit du pot de poudre de cheminette et en pris une bonne poignée afin d'aller chercher Poppy de lui-même chez elle mais quelqu'un l'arrêta.

- Remus, ne faites pas l'idiot, se moqua Severus. Vous n'êtes de toute évidence pas en... état de voyager par cheminée non accompagné. J'y vais... vous, vous restez là.

Le loup garou acquiesça, conscient que le professeur de potion de Poudlard était l'un des rares sorciers présent se souciant de l'état du brun. Alors que les capes de l'homme aux cheveux gras disparaissaient dans des fumées noirâtres, chacun commença à donner son opinion, bien souvent identique d'ailleurs.

Bon nombre pensaient comme l'avait cru un moment Kingsley. Les hommes de mains de Tom Jedusort avaient cherché à infiltrer l'un des leurs dans leur quartier général en guise de taupe. Visiblement ça avait fonctionné. La majorité était donc contre l'idée d'accueillir le garçon à Square Grimmaurd, qu'il fut ou non blessé.

- On ne va tout de même pas le garder ici, s'indigna un homme dont Harry et Remus ne connaissaient pas ou plus le nom. Nous ne pouvons prendre un tel risque.  
- Si Remus lui fait confiance, commença alors le garçon à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Alors je lui fais confiance. Et faites-moi confiance que diable !

Tout le monde recommença à parler en même temps, certains commençaient à accepter l'idée... après tout si Lupin ET Potter lui donnaient le bénéfice du doute, pourquoi pas eux. Mais d'autres restaient campés sur leur première idée et semblaient ne pas vouloir la quitter.

L'auror à la peau sombre s'était faufilé près du canapé pour y allonger Théodore. Il profita d'avoir les mains libres et une lumières suffisante pour regarder un peu plus le garçon. Ses yeux sombres ne surent quitter la plaie qu'il avait à son cou : Lupin ne l'avait pas raté de toute évidence.

Le bruit était tel qu'un membre de l'Ordre, qui avait préféré se tenir à l'écart des retrouvailles descendit. Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas Lupin, mais sa disparition l'indifférait complètement. Il était plus rongé par la culpabilité d'avoir laissé Théodore aux mains du seigneur des ténèbres que par cette disparition... et ces retrouvailles qui le rendraient certainement malade.

Il tourna la poignée de la porte. Il ouvrit. Il regarda tout le monde. Et inconsciemment... il regarda en direction du canapé.

* * *

Verdict ?

Soutch

Snap" B


	8. Chapter 8

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Remus Lupin - Blaise Zabini - Zacharias Smith_  
_

**Résumé** : _Il était seul et normal. Il était "entouré" mais plus vraiment normal. Il ignorait ce qu'il devait dire, faire et comment agir. Il ignorait comment il allait mourir. Il ignorait tout, si ce n'est qu'il n'était plus vraiment humain et ça n'était même pas sa faute en plus._

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 8

**Année en cours**: Aucune

**Nott **: Pour donner du courage à une feignasse qui fait son DM de maths à la dernière minute. Et aussi parce que Dieu prépare une nouvelle peine pour Satan, qui n'a pas purgé la première

**En plus** : Fiction de 21 chapitres ; tous écris (presque comme d'habitude à part pour le petit carnet)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Il resta sans voix et pour un peu son cœur aurait pu lui jouer des tours en oubliant quelques battements qu'il ne s'en serait rendu compte. Même sans l'avoir vu pendant plusieurs mois, il n'avait aucun mal à reconnaître cette touffe de cheveux, cette silhouette fine et ce visage... Merlin ce visage ! Non, finalement il se trompait. C'était son esprit qui se moquait de lui. Il s'en voulait trop d'avoir laissé le jeune Nott aux griffes de son père et le voyait en un parfait inconnu. Mais la ressemblance était telle...

Il mit lentement son pied droit devant le gauche, pour avancer. Et ainsi de suite afin d'arriver plus près du fauteuil. Une fois tout proche, il ne pouvait plus douter, ni refuser ce qu'il pensait impossible : c'était vraiment lui.

Comment avait-il pu en douter ? Malgré la saleté des cheveux, la pâleur de ce visage, la maigreur de ce corps... il n'y avait qu'à Théodore que ça pouvait être.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il rapidement à Kingsley. Pourquoi est-il ici ? Qu'a-t-il à son cou ?

Remus, juste à côté, baissa la tête. Blaise ne tiqua pas à ce geste. Si, comme il le pensait à première vu, les deux hommes avaient partagés une cellule ceci pouvait aisément expliquer cela. Et pourtant, s'il avait su qu'il y avait bien plus que de l'attachement vis à vis d'un compagnon d'infortune. S'il avait su ne serait ce que penser possible que son ancien professeur n'ait mordu, sans le vouloir certes, son meilleur ami... qu'il avait si lâchement abandonné... il aurait probablement eut une toute autre réaction.

Théodore commença à bouger, doucement. Ses gestes étaient faibles, comme mis au ralenti... mais il bougeait et cela suffisait à faire sourire Blaise Zabini. Au moins son ami était-il vivant ; mais pour combien de temps encore ?

- Théo, appela-t-il aussitôt. Théo, c'est moi.

Le brun tourna la tête en direction de cette voix qui l'appelait. Qui pouvait être ce "c'est moi" ? Avec un peu de chance c'était Blaise. Non. Ce n'est pas "un peu" qu'il faudrait mais une quantité folle. Pourquoi diable ce crétin pas finit aurait-il été rejoindre l'Ordre ? Parce qu'il était là-bas ou bien était-il, encore une fois, en train de se tromper.

Le garçon qui parlait attrapa la main de Théodore et la serra fort sans même s'en rendre compte. Le fait que le grand brun avait tourné la tête vers lui, visiblement non sans souffrir, sa blessure au cou n'était que plus visible... plus inquiétante.

- Théo, continua-t-il. Dis quelque chose, s'il te plaît Théo.  
- C'est toi ? Demanda le dit Théo. Blaise ?

Ce dernier se força à sourire. En temps normal il aurait éclaté bruyamment de rire, ébouriffé les cheveux du garçon, sauté sur lui pour le chatouiller... mais justement les temps n'étaient pas "normaux". Théodore était blessé, en bien mauvais état, et lui avait peur... peur de le perdre sitôt une fois l'avoir retrouvé. Peur de le perdre définitivement cette fois.

Blaise continua à passer sa main dans les cheveux on ne peut plus emmêlés de son meilleur ami (venait-il de penser meilleur ?). Ce geste avait au moins le don de l'apaiser lui, puisqu'il lui occupait les mains. De toute évidence c'était un sentiment valable pour Théodore, dont le visage semblait moins crispé.

- Ca va aller, chuchota l'autre. Je te le promets Théo.  
- Evitez de promettre des choses, Blaise, releva Remus. Voyez son état... on pourrait très bien ne rien pouvoir faire.  
- On le soignera, on le sauvera et il guérira, appuya Zabini. Je lui promets et je tiendrais cette promesse.

Le loup garou soupira mais souriait malgré tout. Blaise lui rappelait les autres maraudeurs, tant dans sa façon d'agir avec l'un des "siens", que par son envie de protéger Théodore. Malgré son absence jusqu'alors et son ignorance quand à la venue du garçon, il ne pouvait que trouver ceci logique.

Pourtant, il devait comme manquer une corde à son arc. Pourquoi, s'il tient tant que cela à son ami, pourquoi n'était-il pas parti avec ? C'était incompréhensible. Le brun aurait probablement dit oui... ou peut être pas, non. Blaise avait peut être dû le savoir et pour ne pas se faire souffrir...

- Théo, s'il te plaît, supplia le garçon. Serre-moi la main, parle-moi, insulte-moi... mais reste éveillé.  
- J'ai mal, souffla simplement le brun.  
- Je sais... je sais... mais tiens bon.

* * *

Verdict ?

Soutch

Snap" B


	9. Chapter 9

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Remus Lupin - Blaise Zabini - Zacharias Smith_  
_

**Résumé** : _Il était seul et normal. Il était "entouré" mais plus vraiment normal. Il ignorait ce qu'il devait dire, faire et comment agir. Il ignorait comment il allait mourir. Il ignorait tout, si ce n'est qu'il n'était plus vraiment humain et ça n'était même pas sa faute en plus._

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 9

**Année en cours**: Aucune

**Nott **: Oui oui Zachy apparait bientôt... enfin il est là mais peu

**En plus** : Fiction de 21 chapitres ; tous écris (presque comme d'habitude à part pour le petit carnet)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Severus réapparut enfin, non sans oublier de sourire victorieusement aux autres quand arriva derrière lui l'infirmière de Poudlard mais dont il fallait surtout retenir : l'infirmière de l'Ordre. La femme, qui n'était plus toute jeune il fallait se l'avouer, se dirigea aussitôt vers Harry Potter, certaine qu'il était le garçon à soigner.

- Vous semblez aller très bien Potter, remarqua-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Severus.

A son air exaspéré sur le visage, elle comprit qu'elle s'était trompée. Elle suivit alors le regard de ce dernier pour y découvrir un autre brun pas mieux coiffé que le premier... mais surtout plus blessé.

Elle plaqua une main horrifiée sur sa bouche. Tant de blessures chez un garçon si jeune ne faisait qu'accroître un peu plus encore son dégoût envers les pratiques des mangemorts. Poppy s'approcha de lui et le regarda pour voir rapidement l'étendu des dégâts... sans le toucher de peur de l'effrayer ou lui faire mal par son ignorance des faits.

- Je pense que j'aurais préféré soigner Potter, souligna-t-elle. Enfin, que s'est-il passé pour qu'il soit dans cet état ?

La respiration sifflante et de toute évidence douloureuse de cet inconnu sembla donner envie à Severus de se hâter de fournir les explications. Comme s'il... s'inquiétait pour lui, ce qui était une chose invraisemblable.

Une fois eut-elle eut les renseignements qu'elle voulait et avait été prise à l'écart par Remus pour un petit "bonus" ; elle poussa le garçon qui tenait la main au blessé tout en essayant de le maintenir éveiller et le faire parler Quelle ne fût sa surprise quand elle reconnut en ce garçon assis par terre et l'air hagard sur le visage, le si fier et énervant Blaise Zabini. Or, à sa connaissance et si ses souvenirs ne lui jouaient pas de mauvais tour... il n'y avait qu'un garçon qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir l'art et la manière de l'inquiéter.

- Théodore Nott, affirma-t-elle en regardant le blessé. Je me trompe Severus ?

Le dit Severus ne su masquer sa surprise. Par quel tour de magie cette sorcière avait-elle pu deviner l'identité ? Il était pourtant assez métamorphosé par rapport à ses années d'études. Certes, l'insulte qu'était sorcière semblait bien moindre lorsque l'on était entouré de gens de cette condition, mais l'envie y était.

Elle demanda pourtant au maître des potions s'il était possible d'être à l'écart de cette foule impressionnante et bruyante. Ce dernier acquiesça, bien trop heureux qu'il était d'avoir une occasion de fuir cette bande de décérébrés.

Blaise ouvrit la porte que lui désignait son ancien directeur de maison. Bien entendu, avant de le faire il avait tenté de l'en dissuader. Le garçon qui l'occupait avait réussit à rester seul, personne ne parvenant à le supporter et pourtant... il n'était même pas un Serpentard, c'était dire.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Zabini ? Demanda agressivement la voix du désagréable garçon y dormant. Tu as oublié que cette chambre était comme qui dirait... occupée ?

Le dit Zabini soupira. Lui-même n'avait jamais vraiment tenté l'expérience éprouvante qu'était le fait d'essayer de dormir dans la même pièce que lui. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi tous les autres avaient échoués, ça n'était pas d'eux que venait le problème, mais bel et bien de lui.

- Vous aurez un colocataire monsieur Smith, apprit Severus. Je n'accepterais aucunes plaintes de votre part et je vous prierais de ne pas vous montrer désagréable ou odieux avec lui.  
- Why not ? Demanda le dit Smith. Pourquoi devrais-je faire des efforts pour lui spécialement ?  
- A moins que vous ne souhaitiez des représailles de ma part, de celle de Blaise ici présent, de Remus Lupin j'en suis certain et de lui-même une fois guérit, souligna l'homme graisseux. Ah oui... et si vous veniez à me désobéir, vous pourriez très bien rester enfermer par "inadvertance" avec lui un soir de pleine lune... histoire de vérifier s'il l'est devenu ou pas.  
- Vous n'oseriez pas, affirma Zacharias. Vous...  
- Voulez vous vérifier, se moqua l'adulte. Alors désobéissez-moi.

Severus Rogue avait, semblait-il, perdu quelque peu de son assurance lorsqu'il avait commencé à suggérer la condition peu enviable de Théodore. Le regard marron qu'il savait fixer sur lui et qui appartenait à Blaise ne pouvait que faire augmenter ce sentiment de malaise.

- Professeur Rogue, appela alors Zabini. Je pense que... vous avez des choses à me dire.

* * *

Verdict ?

Soutch

Snap" B


	10. Chapter 10

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Remus Lupin - Blaise Zabini - Zacharias Smith_  
_

**Résumé** : _Il était seul et normal. Il était "entouré" mais plus vraiment normal. Il ignorait ce qu'il devait dire, faire et comment agir. Il ignorait comment il allait mourir. Il ignorait tout, si ce n'est qu'il n'était plus vraiment humain et ça n'était même pas sa faute en plus._

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 10

**Année en cours**: Aucune

**Nott **: Et nous en sommes à une petite moitié :)

**En plus** : Fiction de 21 chapitres ; tous écris (presque comme d'habitude à part pour le petit carnet)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Severus Rogue quitta la chambre après avoir posé doucement son bagage sur le lit inoccupé de la chambre. Il fut bien entendu suivit de Blaise Zabini qui exigeait des explications quand aux dernières paroles de son ancien professeur de potion. Aucun doute que ce qui aurait pu être une conversation "calme" ne le serait pas bien longtemps.

Poppy Pomfresh s'approcha aussitôt du lit du blessé et ne remarqua pas que l'arrogant personnage qui hantait les lieux faisait de même. Le blond examina de loin les blessures de celui qui avait peut être été un de ses camarades de classe (et dans ce cas il ne s'en souvenait pas).

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il, curieux. Je le connais ?  
- Probablement oui, répondit la femme. Théodore Nott, il a votre âge.

Zacharias Smith avait été un Poufsouffle et malgré que ces derniers avaient tendance à passer inaperçu au sein de Poudlard, au contraire de leurs homologues Serpentard ou Gryffondor ; ce personnage avait eu le don d'être connu de bon nombre d'étudiants de l'école de magie. Il s'en vantait, même s'il n'aurait pas dû en être fier.

Grand, sans doute autant que ne l'était Théodore, et blond Zacharias Smith sortait du lot par son arrogance tout droit sortie des cachots de Serpentard. Toujours, il avait pris plaisir à rabaisser ses camarades, se vanter et se penser au dessus de tout. Le fait qu'il soit bon élève en classe sans travailler pour autant n'arrangeait en rien les choses.

Les cheveux impeccablement coiffés et toujours propre sur soi, jamais il n'apparaissait débraillé ou négligé. L'apparence avant tout, semblait-il vouloir dire à chacune de ses "sorties". Les blaireaux avaient eu droit à un serpent dans leur salle commune durant quelques années...

Jamais il ne s'était lié d'amitié avec un de ses camarades. Non parce que ces derniers l'avaient toujours rejeté en bloc, à dire vrai c'était même plutôt l'inverse : ils avaient voulu s'en faire un ami afin de peut être arrangé son caractère. C'était plutôt Smith qui avait toujours rejeté ses camarades, qui n'étaient pas à son "goût" de toute évidence.

- Théodore, souffla Zacharias. Nott.  
- C'est cela en effet, s'impatienta-t-elle. Maintenant reculez-vous, vous êtes dans le passage.

L'infirmière demandait, par de grands signe de la main, au garçon de s'éloigner. Ses doigts fins attrapèrent une fiole au contenu orangé et la déboucha.

- Une potion antidouleur, s'étonna le jaune et noir. Je pense que ce n'est pas la potion prioritaire. A mon avis une potion de régénération sanguine lui conviendrait mieux. Mais j'dis ça... je dis rien.  
- Ne dites rien, coupa-t-elle sèchement.

Zacharias ricana, même les adultes expérimentés s'agaçaient bien vite de sa présence. Bien sur, son caractère avait tendance à l'isoler et faire en sorte qu'il ne soit toujours seul mais franchement... si il n'avait plus ce "don" d'agacer son monde mais qu'il aurait des "amis" il était certain qu'il les échangerait contre ceci : il y tenait trop.

Le garçon contourna le lit, au plus grand bonheur de Poppy Pomfresh qui pensa qu'il s'éloignait pour la laisser tranquille. Que nenni. Les doigts long et fin du Poufsouffle se perdirent dans sa poche arrière, à la recherche de sa baguette. Lorsqu'il trouva enfin le bâton fin, il le pointa sur le dit "Théodore Nott" et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche quand une voix dure l'en empêcha.

- Ne faites pas de bêtises, Smith, intervint l'infirmière. Ou je vous fais sortir de cette pièce.  
- Je ne fais pas de bêtise, madame, appuya le dit Smith. Je sais ce que je fais... vous me prenez pour qui.  
- Je l'ignore... mais pas pour quelqu'un prêt à aider son prochain.

Zacharias renifla dédaigneusement face à une telle attaque. Bien sur que si il était prêt à aider les autres, mais il ne fallait pas en abuser non plus... il voulait bien être gentil mais pas trop. Il voulait bien aider mais pas n'importe qui.

Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi souhaitait-il donc soigner le brun ? Il n'avait même pas su dire qui il était alors qu'ils avaient le même âge. Ce garçon n'était rien pour lui, si ce n'est son futur camarade de chambre... il aurait donc dû, en toute logique, vouloir qu'il ne parte d'ici... et donc ne meurt par exemple.

Mais non... ça n'était pas pour le grand dadais décoiffé qu'il faisait ça, mais pour clouer le bec de la vieille. Oui oui, c'était uniquement pour ça. Du moins... se plaisait-il à s'en convaincre.

* * *

Verdict ?

Soutch

Snap" B


	11. Chapter 11

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Remus Lupin - Blaise Zabini - Zacharias Smith_  
_

**Résumé** : _Il était seul et normal. Il était "entouré" mais plus vraiment normal. Il ignorait ce qu'il devait dire, faire et comment agir. Il ignorait comment il allait mourir. Il ignorait tout, si ce n'est qu'il n'était plus vraiment humain et ça n'était même pas sa faute en plus._

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 11

**Année en cours**: Aucune

**Nott **: Parce que je suis ADO-rable... et que j'ai vraiment, mais vraiment pas envie de faire mon ECJS et que tous les prétextes sont bons pour pas bosser.

**En plus** : Fiction de 21 chapitres ; tous écris (presque comme d'habitude à part pour le petit carnet)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Blaise secouait la tête de droite à gauche en signe de refus. Les paroles de Severus Rogue ne pouvaient qu'être fausses. Il ne doutait pas que son meilleur ami avait fini dans une cellule, comment aurait-il pu ? Mais qu'ils aient poussé le vice jusqu'à l'enfermer avec un loup-garou un soir de pleine lune, dans l'espoir qu'il n'en meurt c'était si... cruel, même de la part de mangemorts.

Il niait tout en bloc. N'avait de cesse de dire que c'était impossible que Théodore n'en soit un. Que leurs craintes étaient infondées et surtout stupides. Parce que Blaise connaissait Théodore et savait qu'il serait comme leur ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Fores du Mal de troisième année : honteux de sa condition.

L'homme aux cheveux gras soupira. Au moins Blaise Zabini avait-il mieux réagit que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Ce comportement calme et civilisé, qui ne consistait qu'à refuser l'évidence était on ne peut mieux lorsque l'on connaissait le garçon.

Plus haut, Zacharias stupéfiait la vieille infirmière de Poudlard en soignant quelques blessures mineures du blessé. Cette dernière avait osé lui demander comment il connaissait tant de sortilège de guérison et il fallait dire que la réponse l'avait fait sourire. Voilà enfin un garçon avec un peu de jugeote qui ne voulait pas voir sa santé reposer uniquement dans les mains des autres, voilà enfin quelqu'un qui s'instruisait un minimum sur l'auto guérison.

Théodore commença de nouveau à s'agiter. Il gesticulait comme pour se défaire des mains de Pomfresh qui était en train de lui étaler un baume sur le cou. Il suffit à Zacharias de tendre un peu l'oreille pour entendre qu'il murmurait de petit non.

Sans même réfléchir, le blond fit ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait pour quiconque auparavant. Il prit la main du garçon pour ensuite lui souffler qu'il était là et que rien ne lui arriverait. L'unique spectatrice dans la pièce en oublia un court instant son patient pour écarquiller les yeux face à cette scène. Le pire était probablement que ça fonctionnait : le serpent se calmait.

Le comble fut atteint lorsque le brun accepta de ne plus bouger à condition que le blond ne reste à côté. Là, Poppy cru défaillir. Dire que l'arrogant et désagréable Zacharias n'avait même pas reconnu le calme et discret Théodore... il semblait pourtant tout aussi protecteur que Blaise.

Blaise Zabini. Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas eu à l'accueillir dans son infirmerie durant ses années d'études : à cause d'une rixe contre les Gryffondor bien souvent, d'une chute de balais ou nombre d'autres motifs farfelus. Théodore avait bien souvent été le malheureux serpent chargé de l'accompagner, il était aussi celui qui s'occupait de lui apporter les cours manqué (au plus grand bonheur du premier, cela s'entend) et de fil en aiguille ils avaient fini par être presque inséparable. Bien entendu, on pouvait croiser l'un sans l'autre mais uniquement quand : il y avait des devoirs à gros coefficient qui allaient arriver et alors Théodore disparaissait dans la bibliothèque ; ou quand un match de Quidditch que jouait Serpentard se faisait sentir, dans ce cas Blaise s'éclipsait pour s'entraîner.

- Mais non, s'agaça Blaise. Vous m'énervez ! Vous verrez bien à la pleine lune ! Théo... n'est... PAS... un... loup... garou.

Son interlocuteur commençait à perdre patience et ne renchérit pas cette fois-ci. Le fils Zabini avait beau être un ancien Serpentard, il était aussi têtu que la mule la plus têtu lorsqu'il s'agissait de Théodore.

Blaise finit par tourner les talons pour retourner à l'étage. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, sans frapper, il resta planté sur le sol, bouche bée.

Zacharias tenait Théodore assis, le dos de ce dernier appuyé sur l'épaule du premier et lui caressait les cheveux en murmurant quelque chose, bas à son oreille. L'infirmière en profitait pour regarder le bras du brun et marmonner quelques incantations.

Pour faire remarquer sa présence, le métis toussota. Aussitôt la soignante se détourna de sa tâche principale pour regarder le gêneur : ce n'était que Blaise. Zacharias le foudroya du regard, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il n'avait pas eu la meilleure des réactions possible, quand à Théodore il restait impassible alors qu'il savait que c'était Blaise. Qui d'autre ?

- Depuis quand t'es gentil Smith ?

* * *

Verdict ?

Soutch

Snap" B


	12. Chapter 12

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Remus Lupin - Blaise Zabini - Zacharias Smith_  
_

**Résumé** : _Il était seul et normal. Il était "entouré" mais plus vraiment normal. Il ignorait ce qu'il devait dire, faire et comment agir. Il ignorait comment il allait mourir. Il ignorait tout, si ce n'est qu'il n'était plus vraiment humain et ça n'était même pas sa faute en plus._

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 12

**Année en cours**: Aucune

**Nott **: Juste pour destresser.

**En plus** : Fiction de 21 chapitres ; tous écris (presque comme d'habitude à part pour le petit carnet)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Les deux se toisèrent méchamment. Le blond semblait lancer un défi muet à Blaise qui consistait à venir prendre sa place. Le serpent ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'approcha donc. Il remplaça Zacharias mais ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

Théodore recommença à gesticuler et grimacer à chaque fois que Poppy ne lui touchait une plaie, ce qui arrivait tout de même assez fréquemment. Le métis en resta bouche bée : comment son ami pouvait-il préférer la présence de cet imbécile de Poufsouffle plutôt que la sienne ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Blessé dans son amour propre et incertain quand à l'amitié qui l'attachait toujours à Théodore, le serpent avala sa salive difficilement puis inspira un bol d'air avant de se lever. Il garda un bras dans le dos du brun, juste le temps que Smith ne reprenne sa place puis partit. Il devait réfléchir, remettre les choses au clair et faire le vide.

- Zabini, appela Zacharias. Il tient à toi, tu le sais ça... hein.  
- La ferme Smith, aboya le dit Zabini. La ferme.

Sur ces belles paroles, il quitta la pièce. Il s'écœurait lui-même, il y avait probablement une bonne raison pour expliquer tout ça et si Smith était gentil avec Théodore c'était déjà un énorme progrès pour le premier... alors pourquoi agir ainsi ? Si Zacharias venait à être ami avec Théodore (ce qui était impossible évidemment, mais imaginons) alors peut être serait-il moins désagréable avec les autres.

Zacharias soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il que cet idiot soit idiot ? Ne pouvait-il pas être un idiot intelligent ? Ou au moins avec un minimum de jugeote et de réflexion. Avait-il pensé un instant à ce que penserait son ami à le voir partir comme ça ? Sans un regard. Et après on avait le culot de dire qu'il était le fameux crétin arrogant et égoïste.

- Il va revenir, promit-il. Tu verras.

Une nouvelle question s'insinua dans son esprit : quelle était la vraie raison de sa gentillesse et de ce comportement ? De toute évidence ça n'était pas pour faire taire l'infirmière... ou alors pas que pour ça.

- Vous pouvez lui tourner un peu la tête ? Demanda Poppy. Le baume a dû apaiser un peu la douleur et je vais pouvoir toucher.

Il acquiesça et le fit. Face à la grimace de douleur qu'eut le brun à ce simple geste, Zacharias soupira. Que c'était-il donc passé pour qu'il ne soit dans pareil état ? Avait-il déçu l'autre mégalomane ? Echoué durant une mission ? Puisqu'il était l'un des leurs, à en croire son bras gauche qui ne pouvait tromper.

L'infirmière posa ses doigts glacés sur la plaie et malgré toute la délicatesse qu'elle pu mettre dans son geste, le brun hurla de douleur. Son cri retentit dans Square Grimmaurd.

Le portrait de la mégère Walburga Black se mit à hurler et vociférer mille et une insultes. Les membres de l'Ordre se regardèrent et se turent un court instant avant que la dispute entre les deux clans ne reprenne de plus belle (et entre temps on avait pu constater le changement de côté de Percy Weasley ainsi que de Andrew Scott qui venaient de passer du côté des "pour que Théodore Nott ne restent" rejoignant ainsi Harry (et donc Ronald et Hermione), Kingsley, Remus, Severus, Blaise et quelques autres personnes mais bien peu). Blaise lui, tournait la tête vers Severus, vaguement inquiet. Le professeur hocha la tête et permit à son ancien élève de s'éclipser discrètement.

Le fils Zabini ouvrit la porte et sourit à Zacharias, qui lui rendit son geste (Ô surprise). Sans avoir à réfléchir, il s'approcha du lit pour être aux côtés du blond et de son meilleur ami. Il prit se dernier dans ses bras et le berça doucement.

Bien qu'il n'eu que très rarement à se montrer aussi prévenant avec Théodore, il savait ce qu'il fallait faire pour le calmer et l'apaiser. N'avait-il pas été l'unique personne présente lorsqu'il avait appris l'arrestation de son père, sa seule famille ? N'avait-il pas été l'unique serpent à ses côtés lorsqu'il avait eu connaissance du décès de son précepteur et surtout ami : James. Ils avaient toujours été présents quand l'autre n'allait pas bien et aujourd'hui ne serait pas le jour où cela changerait.

- Je savais que tu reviendrais Zabini, sourit Zacharias.  
- Toi et moi faudra qu'on parle Smith, répondit-il simplement. Tu me dois quelques...  
- Blaise, chuchota Théodore en interrompant son ami. Ne pars pas cette fois.  
- Je te promets Teddy.

* * *

Verdict ?

Soutch

Snap" B


	13. Chapter 13

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Remus Lupin - Blaise Zabini - Zacharias Smith_  
_

**Résumé** : _Il était seul et normal. Il était "entouré" mais plus vraiment normal. Il ignorait ce qu'il devait dire, faire et comment agir. Il ignorait comment il allait mourir. Il ignorait tout, si ce n'est qu'il n'était plus vraiment humain et ça n'était même pas sa faute en plus._

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 13

**Année en cours**: Aucune

**Nott **: Muhahahaha (juste pour mettre une nott)

**En plus** : Fiction de 21 chapitres ; tous écris (presque comme d'habitude à part pour le petit carnet)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Zacharias sourit malgré lui. Qu'avait-il donc à être aussi faible, aussi démonstratif ? C'était des serpents par Merlin, pas des Gryffondor, pas des Serdaigle, pas des Poufsouffle... des Serpentard.

Ces derniers n'étaient pas fréquentables. Ils étaient égoïstes, arrogant, stupide, imbus de leur personne... non non il n'était pas en train de se décrire lui-même. Quoi que par moment c'était à se demander.

- Théo, appela Blaise. Tu m'as manqué. J'aurais dû te prendre avec moi... on aurait tout évité et...  
- Je ne serais pas venu, souffla douloureusement Théodore. Je n'aurais pas eu ton courage.  
- J'ai fuis Théo. Ce n'est pas du courage, au contraire... j'ai simplement fuit face à ce qui m'attendait si je restais.

Théodore esquissa un mince sourire, plutôt peu convainquant et forcé, mais il détestait voir Blaise comme ça. Comment pouvait-il autant dévoiler ses sentiments, puer à dix mètres l'inquiétude. Le garçon ne se laissa pas duper et continua à gêner Poppy qui s'affairait encore. Il aimait bien l'entendre râler et aimait encore plus être aux côtés de son meilleur ami pour le rassurer et prouver sa présence... alors si on lui réunissait les deux c'était presque parfait.

Presque en effet, puisque cela signifiait clairement que Théodore avait besoin de soins. Les paroles de Rogue résonnaient encore dans sa tête... il les avait rejetés avec force mais commençait à les ramener vers lui. Et si c'était vrai ?

- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé Théo, demanda soudain le métis.  
- Repasses plus tard, se moqua le blond. Il est fatigué.

Heureusement qu'il avait eu la présence d'esprit d'ajouter ceci, sinon quoi Zabini aurait risqué de voir rouge. Ce qu'il pouvait être désagréable et impulsif tout de même, un parfait Gryffondor, songea Zacharias.

- Qu'est ce qui t'amuses, Smith ?  
- Je me disais juste que, le garçon s'interrompit pesant le pour et le contre. Que tu agissais parfois comme un Gryffondor : impulsif.

Sans crier gare, la femme les sortis de la chambre sans cérémonie. Comme si elle avait sentit qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à se disputer...

Pourtant, quelques minutes à peine plus tard, la porte se rouvrait pour montrer aux deux garçons qu'elle ne pouvait s'en sortir seule.

Alors ils y retournèrent de bon cœur. Ce qu'ils virent ne leur fit pourtant pas plus plaisir que cela. A choisir ils auraient préféré qu'on n'ait pas besoin d'eux.

Théodore était recroquevillé sur le lit, en petite boule. La main qu'il portait à sa gorge fit que Blaise se précipita vers lui pour la retirer.

- Ne touche pas, ordonna-t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. T'es cinglé.

Le brun regarda craintivement l'autre. A l'instant, il ne voyait plus son meilleur ami mais un mangemort qui le torturait. Encore. Et encore... Et encore. Le Poufsouffle ne manqua pas de voir le vif éclair de peur qui passa dans ses yeux et se rua sur l'autre pour l'éloigner.

- On reconnait finalement le serpent, lâcha-t-il. Aussi stupide qu'eux. Bouge de là.

Ni une, ni deux, c'est le Poufsouffle qui tenait le blessé dans ses bras en lui maintenant les mains éloignaient de la plaie. Il n'était pas aussi brusque que le premier et se montrait même plutôt... gentil.

Aucun doute ne semblait possible : Zacharias Smith avait été victime d'un changement de personnalité. Avec qui, là reposait tout le mystère mais ils ne pouvaient avoir à faire affaire avec le détestable garçon des années d'études.

- Il est fou, constata simplement Blaise alors que la femme à ses côtés acquiescer mollement. Il a pété un câble. Vous pourrez l'examiner après ?

On frappa à la porte puis on entra sans même attendre la moindre réponse, positive ou négative. Severus Rogue, en compagnie de Remus Lupin et Harry Potter venait de pénétrer dans la chambre.

Les trois hommes restèrent sur le pas de la porte pour regarder la scène : bouche bée. Ils étaient bouche bée. Etait ce réellement Zacharias Smith de Poufsouffle qu'ils voyaient là ? Non, probablement qu'ils étaient fatigués et confondaient Zacharias et sa beau blafarde et ses cheveux blond paille avec Blaise et sa peau sombre et ses cheveux noirs. Bon... alors même fatigué, ils doutaient que leur esprit ne fasse une bêtise aussi grosse.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

* * *

Verdict ?

(oui bon la dernière phrase est en l'honneur de nott tant aimée pub Monster Munch)

Soutch

Snap" B


	14. Chapter 14

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Remus Lupin - Blaise Zabini - Zacharias Smith_  
_

**Résumé** : _Il était seul et normal. Il était "entouré" mais plus vraiment normal. Il ignorait ce qu'il devait dire, faire et comment agir. Il ignorait comment il allait mourir. Il ignorait tout, si ce n'est qu'il n'était plus vraiment humain et ça n'était même pas sa faute en plus._

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 14

**Année en cours**: Aucune

**Nott **: Juste pour que Satan écrive.

**En plus** : Fiction de 21 chapitres ; tous écris (presque comme d'habitude à part pour le petit carnet)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Severus n'en revenait pas, ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était impensable voire même plus. Le survivant semblait lui aussi convaincu qu'il rêvait ou devenait fou, son regard passait de Zacharias à Blaise puis de Blaise à Théodore jusque Severus et ainsi de suite. Quand au dernier arrivant, Remus, il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait mettre les deux autres dans un tel état. Bien entendu, à lui aussi il lui aurait paru plus logique que ça soit Zabini qui soit proche du blessé mais après tout, il ne les connaissait pas plus que ça.

- Pas grand chose monsieur, apprit Blaise. Smith à juste pété un plomb et s'imagine qu'il est un mec gentil.

Personne ne releva l'étrange remarque du serpent, puisqu'elle était véridique. L'ancien blaireau n'avait jamais été aussi sympathique avec qui que se soit.

Pourquoi l'était-il avec un ancien Serpentard, mangemort de surcroît, blessé grièvement et potentiel loup-garou ? Lorsque l'on présentait les choses ainsi, Théodore Nott semblait avoir un pass pour être haïs de tous.

L'ancien maraudeur se tourna vers l'infirmière et demanda des nouvelles quand à l'état du garçon. Son inquiétude semblait sincère et l'était. Le remord semblait le ronger de l'intérieur, il se sentait responsable bien que cette nuit là il n'était pas réellement lui-même.

Heureusement, la vieille femme pu le rassurer. Il s'en sortirait si tout allait bien (et tout irait bien n'est ce pas). Le professeur des potions hocha simplement la tête, ravalant un soupir de soulagement.

Un coup d'œil vers une pendule suffit à faire sortir tous les sorciers de la chambre... ou presque tous. Théodore n'était en effet pas en état pour bouger et ne le souhaitait très probablement pas ; tandis que Zacharias restait et utilisait l'excuse "c'est ma chambre, non" pour éviter les questions agaçantes.

Ils n'étaient plus que deux dans la pièce, relativement sombre il fallait se l'avouer. Nott et Smith se retenaient d'éclater de rire. Les mines stupéfaites et perdus des autres valaient bien un court moment de douleur pour Théodore, pour qui sourire ou rire se révélait être douloureux à la gorge.

- Je constate que tu n'as jamais dit à Blaise qu'on s'entendait, sourit le blond.  
- S'entendre avec un blaireau... il n'aurait pas compris.  
- J'avoue, céda le premier. Bon et maintenant... tu dors ?

Le blond rallongea doucement son ami et le couvrit. Toutes ses questions venaient de trouver réponses : il ne s'entendait pas seulement avec le brun, il le considérait aussi comme son ami... et cela changeait toute la donne.

Lui qui s'était toujours déclaré au dessus de tout ça, qui avait fuit quiconque qui voulait sympathiser avec lui... qui avait été jusqu'à les rembarrer et les ridiculiser en public pour être certain de rester seul... voilà qu'il considérait un garçon peu fréquentable et dans le camp ennemi au sien comme son ami. Il ne tournait définitivement pas rond.

A pas de loup, il s'approcha de la porte et ouvrit. Aussitôt, Blaise lui fondit dessus, tel un faucon sur sa proie.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends de Théo, cracha-t-il. Puisque je suppose que tu souhaites quelque chose en retour... pour être ainsi avec lui.

Ses doigts qui faisaient office de serres, étaient refermés fortement sur le bras du blond. Le métis finit par le lâcher, conscient que ça n'était pas en l'agressant qu'il obtiendrait ses réponses, ni qu'il serait mieux vu par les autres (bien que si c'était Smith il aurait probablement des circonstances atténuantes).

- Sache que chacune de mes questions attends une réponse.  
- Et sache que chacun de mes silences cachent un "va te faire cuire un œuf".

Le sang de Blaise ne fit qu'un tour et donc, moins d'une seconde plus tard... son poing s'abattait violemment sur la joue de son interlocuteur. Merlin, même si ça n'était pas une idée de génie, que Théodore n'aurait probablement pas apprécié ce geste de violence gratuite... qu'est ce que ça faisait du bien. Surtout sur ce petit crétin blond, d'une arrogance hors normes.

Sa main se porta automatiquement vers sa mâchoire douloureuse. Il frottait énergiquement l'endroit où il avait reçu son fameux coup, espérant ainsi faire passer la douleur lancinante. Il cachait bien sa force le Blaise.

- Alors... ma réponse ?  
- Mon "va te faire cuire un œuf" est toujours valable.

Blaise allait relever le poing quand Zacharias recula en vitesse et se précipita plus loin en passant sous le bras levé de son adversaire. Il se protégeait le visage de ses bras et glapissait de petits "pas taper, pas taper" indigne de ce qu'il s'efforçait de montrer.

Bien, si les réponses ne venaient pas du blond, elles viendraient du brun.

* * *

Verdict ?

(oui bon la dernière phrase est en l'honneur de nott tant aimée pub Monster Munch)

Soutch

Snap" B


	15. Chapter 15

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Remus Lupin - Blaise Zabini - Zacharias Smith_  
_

**Résumé** : _Il était seul et normal. Il était "entouré" mais plus vraiment normal. Il ignorait ce qu'il devait dire, faire et comment agir. Il ignorait comment il allait mourir. Il ignorait tout, si ce n'est qu'il n'était plus vraiment humain et ça n'était même pas sa faute en plus._

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 15

**Année en cours**: Aucune

**Nott **: J'espère que Satan écrira. J'aurais rien mis si elle l'avait pas demandé (Y a des fois où j'aurais besoin que mon Zach soit près de moi et non si loin)

**En plus** : Fiction de 21 chapitres ; tous écris (presque comme d'habitude à part pour le petit carnet)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Zacharias était parti se réfugier dans la bibliothèque des Black. Au moins, là, il n'y avait que très peu de chances pour que le Zabini ne vienne le chercher. Il se plaça face à une fenêtre relativement propre et sortit sa baguette. Le bout de bois pointa la mâchoire douloureuse et en une incantation le mal était partit. Afin de vérifier si son sort avait fonctionné, le blond la bougea sans ménagement dans tous les sens... sans rien ressentir.

Blaise lui, entrait dans la chambre de cet imbécile blond. Non, il n'avait rien contre eux en particulier, Draco avait su être un camarade vivable (agaçant, arrogant, imbus de sa personne, trop sur de lui, fainéant etc. mais vivable) c'était plutôt le blaireau qui coinçait, plus que ses cheveux.

Le garçon s'approcha du lit et prit place sur une chaise pour attendre le réveil du brun. Il en profita pour le détailler. Ce qui le frappa fût ses blessures, notamment le pansement qu'il avait au niveau du cou. Blaise soupira.

Il se sentait responsable, malgré lui. Jamais encore ce sentiment n'avait su naître en lui mais maintenant. Il se disait que s'il avait été voir Théodore au moment de sa fuite, il n'en serait pas là à l'instant présent. D'après les mots du Nott, il aurait refusé s'il lui avait proposé... mais il aurait insisté et l'aurait obligé dans ce cas. Non ? Il n'en savait rien mais était au moins conscient qu'il n'avait pas fait le bon choix.

La respiration toujours un peu sifflante de son ami rythmait le temps qui passait et empêchait Blaise de s'endormir. Pourquoi ? Théodore n'aurait pas dû être marqué si vite, il en était certain.

Une idée horrible le frappa soudain : et si sa fuite avait accéléré les choses ? C'était possible en effet. Mais mieux valait ne pas y penser, comme s'il ne culpabilisait déjà pas assez.

La porte s'ouvrit pour se refermer aussitôt. Blaise se redressa et alla voir qui était l'intrus qui prenait la fuite. L'éclair blond qu'il vit tourner au bout du couloir le fit sourire, voilà que Smith se mettait à le fuir. A lui fiche la paix. C'était si simple finalement de ne plus devoir supporter ses remarques cinglantes de cinglé.

Pourtant, Blaise hésita. Théodore semblait bien parti pour dormir un moment et il ne pouvait que le comprendre. Or, maintenant que la douleur était amoindrie, il saurait mieux dormir et profiterait donc. En conclusion, il pouvait toujours attendre pour obtenir ses réponses, d'autant plus que le brun n'était pas d'un naturel bavard.

Sa décision prise, le fils Zabini remit correctement les couvertures sur Théodore qui s'était découvert en bougeant puis sortit. Restait plus qu'à trouver où s'était réfugié cet imbécile blond. Probablement à un endroit où il n'irait pas et auquel il ne penserait pas.

La bibliothèque.

D'un pas conquérant, il se dirigea vers la pièce qu'il avait évitée avec transport. Arrivé devant la fameuse porte, il frissonna théâtralement avant de tourner la poigné et pénétrer dans l'abominable pièce. Il n'en avait que trop fréquentée dans sa jeunesse, tiré et poussé par Théodore.

- Alors Smith, qu'est ce que tu attends de lui ? Entra directement Blaise dans le vif du sujet. Qu'il parle en ta faveur auprès de nous ?  
- On est ami, avoua simplement le blond qui restait à une distance flagrante du brun. Alors je m'inquiète.  
- Toi ? T'inquiéter ? Pour une autre personne ? Répéta Zabini, guère convaincu. Tu me prends pour une bille toi.

Blaise venait de faire un pas en avant, ce qui fit reculer Zacharias. Ce simple geste remit le premier d'humeur : voilà que cet empoté ce mettait à vraiment le craindre, il aurait tout vu.

- Vous n'êtes pas amis Smith, cracha-t-il. Théodore me l'aurait dit.

L'ancien Poufsouffle regardait son interlocuteur, droit dans les yeux. Il sentait que c'était à Théodore de tout dire, que Blaise ne le croirait pas. Ne venait-il pas de tenter le tout pour le tout à l'instant présent ?

- En es-tu sur ? Demanda-t-il pourtant, sans pouvoir se contenir. Comment peux-tu en être certain ?  
- Il me dit tout, répondit l'autre tout à coup un peu moins sur de lui. Il me l'aurait dit.

N'est ce pas ? Ce genre de choses ne se cache pas à son meilleur ami. Mis à part s'il savait sa réaction si ça venait à arriver ce qui, de la part de Théodore, ne serait pas étonnant.

Tout était donc possible.

* * *

Verdict ?

(oui bon la dernière phrase est en l'honneur de nott tant aimée pub Monster Munch)

Soutch

Snap" B


	16. Chapter 16

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Remus Lupin - Blaise Zabini - Zacharias Smith_  
_

**Résumé** : _Il était seul et normal. Il était "entouré" mais plus vraiment normal. Il ignorait ce qu'il devait dire, faire et comment agir. Il ignorait comment il allait mourir. Il ignorait tout, si ce n'est qu'il n'était plus vraiment humain et ça n'était même pas sa faute en plus._

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 16

**Année en cours**: Aucune

**Nott **: Allez Satan ! Au boulot !

**En plus** : Fiction de 21 chapitres ; tous écris (presque comme d'habitude à part pour le petit carnet)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que Théodore était arrivé à Square Grimmaurd et après des heures de parlementations tous avaient finis par accepter qu'il ne reste. Le brun recevait quotidiennement la visite de l'infirmière, qu'il n'avait jamais autant vu que ces temps-ci.

Blaise et Zacharias ne manquaient jamais une occasion de venir, mais semblaient avoir conclut un accord : des heures de visites. En effet, l'un ne venait que le matin quand le second venait l'après-midi. Si au début il avait pu penser au hasard, voir Blaise arriver dans sa chambre à sept heures tapantes n'avait rien d'habituel.

Théodore voyait bien que quelque chose taraudait Blaise, c'était aussi flagrant que le nez au milieu de la figure. Pourtant, et c'était un évènement à marqué d'une croix rouge dans le calendrier des dix années à venir, son ami ne lui demandait rien. Comme si il hésitait. Ce qui était une idée particulièrement stupide étant donné qu'il s'agissait de Blaise Zabini et que ce dernier n'avait en général aucuns scrupules.

- Théo, demanda Blaise d'une petite voix. Je peux te poser une question ?

Voilà qu'il se lançait enfin. Mais pourquoi le faisait-il maintenant en particulier ? Maintenant, alors que Zacharias se tenait au pas de la porte. Peut-être pour ça en fin de compte.

- Est ce que Smith et toi, vous êtes amis ?

Théodore se figea et regarda le blond qui était planté au centre de la pièce, incapable de se mouvoir. Il retenait son souffle, comme si il pouvait répondre autre chose que "oui".

Au final, il pouvait répondre oui tout autant que non. S'il choisissait la première possibilité, alors il serait infiniment soulagé... mais s'il optait pour la seconde ? Non impossible.

- Non, répondit au final le brun. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

Ou pas.

Il se sentait comme trahis et regardait l'ancien serpent le visage fermé. Zacharias se refusait de montrer quoi que ce soit à cet imbécile né. Il prit son courage à deux mains, inspira un coup puis fit demi-tour, non sans oublier de claquer violemment la porte au passage.

Théodore le regarda disparaître. Bien qu'il ait eu connaissance de sa présence dans la pièce, il n'avait su s'empêcher de répondre par la négative. Qui sait comment Blaise aurait pu mal le prendre. Et Zacharias alors ?

La mine impénétrable de blond l'avait convaincu : il était blessé, autant dans son amour propre que blessé. Théodore se releva et sortit du lit. Légèrement tremblotant sur ses jambes, il quitta la chambre sous le regard perdu de Blaise.

Il venait pourtant de répondre non. Pourquoi semblait-il vouloir se mettre à la recherche de ce petit prétentieux menteur ?

Conscient des difficultés éprouvées par son meilleur ami et malgré l'identité de la personne qu'il souhaitait voir. Blaise passa le bras du brun sur son épaule et un des siens dans son dos. Il l'aida ensuite à avancer jusqu'à la bibliothèque, songeant que c'était là que Smith avait trouvé refuge.

Erreur.

- Blaise, appela doucement Théodore. Tu m'en veux si je te dis que oui.  
- Que oui ? S'étonna Zabini. Que oui quoi ?

Il avait parfaitement compris où voulait en venir son ami, mais Blaise ne pouvait le concevoir. Théodore lui avait toujours tout dit, il avait toujours eu confiance en lui. Pourquoi donc lui aurait-il caché son amitié avec ce blaireau de blaireau ?

- Qu'on était ami, souffla alors le brun. Zach et moi.

Blaise l'assis dans un fauteuil et le regarda. Il l'avait su par le blond et avait demandé au brun. Ce dernier avait nié avant de se rétracter. Quand son mensonge avait été déclaré, Blaise n'avait pu que comprendre qu'il ne disait vrai... c'était si flagrant que s'en était risible de la part d'un ancien serpent.

- J'suis désolé Blaise, de t'avoir menti et...  
- Tu viens, le stoppa-t-il. On va aller le chercher ce crétin blond. Tu lui avoueras qu'il n'est pas le seul imbécile sur terre et que même toi tu peux l'être et puis... basta.

Le fils Nott sourit à son ami. Finalement il l'avait vraiment bien prit. Stupéfiant, étonnant, choquant... comment pouvait-il avoir tant mûri en si peu de temps ? 6 mois dans une vie... ce n'est rien.

Comment faisait-il pour réagir aussi bien ? Théodore lui avait caché son amitié avec ce blaireau pendant des années, lui avait sciemment menti et lui l'encourageait à aller s'excuser auprès de l'imbécile malheureux. Mais ils n'étaient pas mariés et ne se devaient rien... pour preuve : lui aussi lui cachait des choses.

* * *

Verdict ?

Soutch

Snap" B


	17. Chapter 17

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Remus Lupin - Blaise Zabini - Zacharias Smith_  
_

**Résumé** : _Il était seul et normal. Il était "entouré" mais plus vraiment normal. Il ignorait ce qu'il devait dire, faire et comment agir. Il ignorait comment il allait mourir. Il ignorait tout, si ce n'est qu'il n'était plus vraiment humain et ça n'était même pas sa faute en plus._

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 17

**Année en cours**: Aucune

**Nott **: C't'une impression ou alors hier j'ai rien mis ?

**En plus** : Fiction de 21 chapitres ; tous écris (presque comme d'habitude à part pour le petit carnet)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Ils trouvèrent enfin Zacharias, assis au bord du jardin à regarder le vide. Par vide, Théodore et Blaise laissaient supposer les arbres, l'herbe, la nature.

Les deux arrivèrent par derrière, Blaise laissa un peu à regret son ami partir de l'avant seul. Il était tenté de le suivre, le voir chancelant de la sorte n'avait rien de rassurant, pour autant il ne pouvait trop le couver sans risquer de le voir devenir fou et n'avoir à subir sa colère.

- Zach, appela timidement Théodore.

Blaise se surprit à faire un pas en arrière. Depuis quand Théodore savait-il parler timidement ? Certes c'était un drôle d'énergumène mais serpent avant toute chose.

Le blond tourna la tête, détailla de haut en bas le gêneur puis retourna à son occupation première : ne rien faire. Théo soupira, bien entendu ça ne pouvait être aussi simple... surtout pas en connaissant l'incroyable amour de soi de Zacharias. Sans doute l'avait-il blessé en niant l'évidence.

Il finit par s'approcher et prit place juste à côté du blond qui ne le regarda même pas. Un moment qui sembla durer une éternité pour l'un, comme pour l'autre, s'écoula avant qu'enfin Smith ne daigne ouvrir la bouche.

- Tu vas attraper froid, Théo, il tourna la tête vers lui en essayant de sourire. Rentre.

Il secoua la tête en signe de négation. Rentrer signifiait pour lui abandonner et c'était hors de question. Il avait foiré sur ce coup là, il le savait et il allait y remédier. Ou il ne s'appelait plus Théodore Nott.

- Excuse moi, fit piteusement le brun. Je n'aurais pas dû... lui mentir.  
- Je comprends, avoua le blond. Blaise et toi vous êtes amis depuis longtemps et proche.

Le garçon n'avait même pas prit la peine de tourner la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Lui qui ne jurait habituellement que par ce "respect" élémentaire.

- Zach, tu m'pardonnes ?  
- A une condition.

Théodore regarda avidement le blond. Il savait qu'il avait été stupide de mentir à ce point et sur ce sujet. Il savait le blond susceptible et savait aussi qu'il aurait pu (et su) se montrer particulièrement désagréable.

- On rentre avant que tu finisses geler, ricana le garçon.

Le brun resta coi un instant, jusqu'à ce que Zacharias ne lui tende la main pour le relever. Il l'accepta sans grandes hésitations.

Alors qu'ils traversaient le hall, non sans minimiser un maximum leurs paroles, une explosion retentissante provoquée à n'en pas douter par les jumeaux réveilla madame Black. Insultes, menaces de mort et de tortures commencèrent à fuser jusqu'à ce que la vieille femme aigrie ne donne l'impression de reconnaître les deux garçons.

Aussitôt elle se calma et redevint poli. A sa manière elle venait de leur donner l'immense privilège de pouvoir habiter la maison. Ils se regardèrent, surpris mais tout sourire.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, demanda haletant un brun. J'ai entendu la harpie hurler comme un cochon qu'on égorge puis plus rien.  
- Le fils Scott est aussi ici, sourit la fameuse harpie. Enfin ! Enfin des gens respectables dans ma demeure.

Théodore tourna la tête vers le nouveau venu et reconnu le garçon. D'un an son cadet, Andrew Scott avait été un Serpentard de belle envergure. Toujours à provoquer les autres, avec une préférence indéniable pour les lionceaux.

Blaise. Andrew. Déjà deux anciens camarades semblaient avoir changés de voix. Y en avait-il d'autres ? Qui ? Malfoy ? Non, quand même pas.

- Content de te revoir debout Nott, sourit finalement Drew, sans prêter attention à la vieille au chignon qui leur faisait la causette. T'as l'air en meilleur état.  
- Comme c'est étrange, ironisa le blond. Il s'est fait soigner.  
- Tu devrais y songer aussi Smith, coupa Scott. T'es vraiment fêlé comme gars.

Sur ce, il abandonna les deux amis pour retourner à l'étage en compagnie des jumeaux. Certes c'étaient d'anciens Gryffondor mais pas n'importe lesquels. Les jumeaux Weasley, ça n'était pas rien tout de même.

Zacharias le regarda filer, furibond. Depuis quand se moquait-on de lui de la sorte. Impossible, impensable, inimaginable. Le garçon à ses côtés lui souriait bêtement, amusé par cette réaction excessive sans doute du blond. Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser plaisanter pour une fois, ou quand bien même il se moquait... ça n'était pas méchant, pas de la part de Scott alors.

* * *

Verdict ?

Soutch

Snap" B


	18. Chapter 18

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Remus Lupin - Blaise Zabini - Zacharias Smith_  
_

**Résumé** : _Il était seul et normal. Il était "entouré" mais plus vraiment normal. Il ignorait ce qu'il devait dire, faire et comment agir. Il ignorait comment il allait mourir. Il ignorait tout, si ce n'est qu'il n'était plus vraiment humain et ça n'était même pas sa faute en plus._

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 18

**Année en cours**: Aucune

**Nott **: Donc pour compenser celui d'hier

**En plus** : Fiction de 21 chapitres ; tous écris (presque comme d'habitude à part pour le petit carnet)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Zacharias obligea Théodore à se rallonger. Il n'eut pas à faire trop d'effort et user trop de ses talents de persuasion puisque le brun lui obéissait presque au doigt et à l'œil (il se demandait d'ailleurs jusqu'où il irait). Après l'avoir recouvert de ses couvertures, l'ancien blaireau se dirigea vers sa malle et en sortit un paquet enrubanné.

- J'sais qu'c'est plus vraiment d'actualité... mais puisque t'étais un peu indisponible à cette période, expliqua maladroitement Zacharias. Bon anniversaire. Et j'espère que par indisponible j'entends que tu étais allongé dans ton lit et non allongé dans une cellule.

Théodore ne répondit pas. Sa réponse serait loin de satisfaire le blond, il le savait. S'il tenait réellement à le savoir, il n'avait qu'à regarder un calendrier lunaire et il aurait immédiatement sa réponse. Il hésita un moment, le paquet dans les mains. Le brun le regardait comme s'il ignorait ce qu'il devait en faire, ce qui eut le don d'exaspérer Zacharias, de nature peu patiente.

- Je veux bien que tu ne me répondes pas, parce que je saurais la réponse un jour ou l'autre. Mais ouuuuuvre.

Le brun sourit, rien que voir l'air impatient de son ami lui donnait envie de mettre plus de temps à répondre à sa demande. Le blond eut l'air de le comprendre puisqu'il se retourna pour afficher un air vexé.

- Zach, s'extasia enfin le brun. T'es malade.

Le garçon se tourna vers lui avec un sourire sur le visage. Ca avait été plus fort que lui et de toute évidence il n'avait pas eu tout à fait tord.

Le brun tenait dans ses mains un épais livre de soins. Il le tourna dans tous les sens et le feuilleta rapidement. Quelques signets avaient été placés, de toute évidence par Zacharias lui-même.

- Merci, souffla-t-il au final. Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire.  
- Alors tu sais quoi ne dis rien mis à part...  
- Désolé, s'excusa un nouveau venu. Je... je pensais qu'il était seul.

Zacharias et Théodore regardaient étrangement la nouvelle venue. Cette dernière était gênée de toute évidence, elle devait s'imaginer qu'elle les interrompait en pleine conversation importante.

- Je... venais juste proposer à Nott si il voulait se joindre à nous ce soir, bafouilla-t-elle. Rogue pense qu'il devrait se mêler à nous puisqu'il va... rester.

Hermione Granger, oui c'était bien elle, avait prévu au départ de regarder ses pieds, consciente de ce par quoi son regard serait le premier attirait chez l'ex serpent. Ca ne manqua pas. Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur la cicatrice qui ornait désormais le cou de Théodore.

Ce dernier, ainsi que le blond, en était conscient et fût gêné par l'insistance du regard. Le brun allait donc refuser de descendre, si c'était pour que tous les autres agissent de la même manière c'était hors de question. Le blond eut pourtant une idée qui changea la donne. Zacharias se dirigea d'un pas certain vers son armoire et en sortit une écharpe noire qu'il tendit à son ami.

- Ca la cachera comme ça, sourit-il. Et me regarde pas comme ça Granger, c'est agaçant. Et puis... qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
- Mais depuis quand t'es gentil toi, lâcha-t-elle sans même essayer de cacher son effarement. Avec les anciens Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle tu es exécrable... mais avec un Serpentard tu es... normal. Où se trouve la logique là-dedans.  
- Je peux te le dire Granger, lança Théodore. Mais il ne faudra pas le répéter.

La brune aux cheveux emmêlés le regarda avant de promettre de ne pas divulguer ce qu'il allait lui apprendre. Elle était bien trop curieuse de connaitre la réponse pour risquer de la voir lui filer sous le nez.

Zacharias quand à lui, haussa un sourcil. Qu'est ce que cet imbécile allait donc encore inventer comme idiotie à dire ?

- Il n'y en a pas, expliqua-t-il. Zacharias est un empoté qui manque de logique, qui est collant, agaçant, chiant, sur de lui, arrogant, intelligent tout en étant débile. Il ne faut pas oublier aussi que...

Smith avait cru que plaquer sa main sur sa bouche allait le faire taire. Il avait eu raison. Ensuite, ils descendirent tous trois.

Hermione ne pouvait croire ce à quoi elle assistait : Zacharias Smith, l'imbécile de Poufsouffle que personne n'aimait et qui n'aimait personne semblait avoir un excellent ami (de longue date qui plus est) en la personne de Théodore Nott. Dire qu'elle n'avait voulu croire Remus, Rogue et Zabini quand ils avaient évoqués l'attitude du blaireau.

* * *

Verdict ?

Soutch

Snap" B

* * *

Niveau titre, quelle fic vous tente le plus pour venir après Werewolf

- Tristan ; - Trois amis, un futur ; - Une vie de rêve 


	19. Chapter 19

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Remus Lupin - Blaise Zabini - Zacharias Smith_  
_

**Résumé** : _Il était seul et normal. Il était "entouré" mais plus vraiment normal. Il ignorait ce qu'il devait dire, faire et comment agir. Il ignorait comment il allait mourir. Il ignorait tout, si ce n'est qu'il n'était plus vraiment humain et ça n'était même pas sa faute en plus._

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 19

**Année en cours**: Aucune

**Nott **: Donc pour compenser celui d'hier

**En plus** : Svp : avis pour la prochaine :)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Ils firent irruption dans la salle à manger alors que la plupart était déjà attablés. Bien entendu, certains traînaient à venir se restaurer, mais c'était tout de même minime. Les regards se tournèrent d'eux-mêmes vers les nouveaux arrivants.

Vite fait, Zacharias et Hermione perdirent de leur intérêt. Non pas que Théodore en avait particulièrement mais son écharpe si.

- Voyons mon cœur, l'apostropha Molly. Retire-moi cette écharpe, tu vas étouffer sinon.

La surprise d'une pareille appellation le laissa sans voix et sans aucune réaction. La femme d'Arthur se mit donc sur la pointe des pieds pour ôter le vêtement de trop. A peine eut-elle défait le nœud et aperçut le cou du brun qu'elle eut l'air de changer d'avis.

- Oh après, je pense que tu sauras toi-même si tu a trop chaud ou pas, tenta-t-elle de sourire bien qu'on voyait que c'était forcé. Tu peux t'asseoir... il y a de la place à côté de Remus.

Théodore regarda le responsable de cette cicatrice, qui lui semblait ne pas savoir faire le même geste. Il fuyait son regard. Son maraudeur d'ancien professeur fuyait le regard d'une ex-jeune recrue mangemort. Cherchez l'erreur. Vous l'avez ? Bravo.

Le brun se dirigea donc vers la place désignée par la femme rondelette et tira la chaise avec timidité. Il se sentait comme de trop dans ce groupe. Tout le monde se connaissait, se parlait, se mélangeait. Même Blaise parlait avec d'autres membres de l'Ordre... tous sauf Zacharias qui était droit sur sa chaise et regardait d'un air dégoûté les autres.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Théodore se faisait cette comparaison mentale mais Zacharias et Draco avaient bon nombre de points communs. Bien plus qu'ils ne voudraient l'avouer.

Remus parlait avec sa voisine de gauche qui n'était nulle autre que Tonks. Il snobait de son mieux celui qui était à sa droite tant les remords le rongeait. Bien que ça n'avait pas été de sa faute.

- Merci madame Weasley, arrêta poliment Théodore alors que Molly s'apprêtait à lui remettre une cuillère.  
- Tu ne vois donc pas à quel point tu es maigre, s'exclama-t-elle choquée. Si j'en ai ajouté à Harry, je t'en ajouterais à toi aussi.

Il leva la tête et s'apprêtait à voir un visage moqueur. Qu'elle tende la main et ne lui retire son assiette pleine pour la donner à un autre ne l'aurait pas plus étonné. En revanche, son sourire maternel et sa cuillère qui versait une nouvelle portion dans l'assiette de l'ancien serpent le surprenait. Oh ça oui.

Elle passa à Remus et lui ébouriffa les cheveux au passage d'un geste presque maternel. Théodore se surprit à apprécier ce genre d'affection, voire même à en redemander. La rousse lui offrit un sourire et lui demanda s'ils pouvaient parler après... quand ils auraient finis de manger. Il n'osa refuser.

- Tout va bien Théodore ? S'inquiéta soudain Remus, qui lui parlait pour la première fois de la soirée. Vous n'avez plus... on ne voit pas trop la...

Le garçon comprenait où voulait en venir le plus âgé et haussa les épaules, ce qui était loin de rassurer le lycanthrope. Il lui attrapa alors les mains et lui demanda de lui montrer. Théodore Nott hésitait, conscient que ça n'aiderait pas Lupin à culpabiliser moins.

Il hésita avant de finalement desserrer l'écharpe. Pourtant au moment critique, quand il allait la retirer entièrement, il eut comme un blocage.

Théodore le renoua à la va vite, présenta ses excuses et quitta la table précipitamment. Il regagna la chambre qu'il occupait avec Zacharias.

- Il n'a même pas touché à son assiette, remarqua Molly. Je vais la lui apporter.

De la part de la femme, un tel comportement n'étonnait même plus. Au contraire, c'était si elle avait été distante et méfiante que des interrogations auraient fusées de tous côtés.

Elle frappa et entra sans demander son reste. La femme rondelette posa l'assiette sur la table de chevet la plus proche de la porte, soit celle de Zacharias.

A pas de loups, Molly s'approcha de l'adolescent. Théodore était allongé sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller et les bras qui serrait ce dernier. L'écharpe qu'il avait eue un peu plus tôt traînait maintenant sur le lit du blond. Elle posa sa main sur son dos et commença à le lui frotter avec douceur.

* * *

Verdict ?

Soutch

Snap" B

* * *

**Quel résumé ?**

- C'était ce qu'on lui avait toujours répété, encore et encore et à force il avait vraiment finit par en être convaincu : Son père était mort. Pourtant en descendant les escaliers ce matin-là et en pénétrant dans la cuisine, il aurait juré que ça serait un jour de vacances... banal, voire ennuyeux. Un simple coup d'oeil vers sa mère lui avait signifié le contraire... et la Gazette n'avait fait appuyer ses craintes.

- On avait des projets pour eux, mais... ça n'était pas forcément à leur goût. Selon notre nom, il y a des choses dont on ne peut se notre famille des mots qui nous sont interdit. Mais au final : quand on veut, on peut... tous trois le savaient.

- Ils étaient amis, à la vie... à la mort. C'était la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite peu avant leur rentrée à Poudlard... ils avaient tenus bon pendant quelques années. Malheureusement, même les meilleurs amis du monde peuvent se perdre, se tromper... et regretter leurs erreurs ; parfois trop tard.


	20. Chapter 20

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Remus Lupin - Blaise Zabini - Zacharias Smith_  
_

**Résumé** : _Il était seul et normal. Il était "entouré" mais plus vraiment normal. Il ignorait ce qu'il devait dire, faire et comment agir. Il ignorait comment il allait mourir. Il ignorait tout, si ce n'est qu'il n'était plus vraiment humain et ça n'était même pas sa faute en plus._

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 20

**Année en cours**: Aucune

**Nott **: L'avant dernier chapitre. N'oubliez pas de choisir votre résumé favoris

**En plus** : Svp : avis pour la prochaine :)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Le garçon se laissa faire, ne faisait rien pour se défiler face à ce geste auquel il n'était que trop peu habitué. Molly le releva doucement, de telle manière à ce qu'ils soient assis côte à côte.

Probablement n'eut-il pas conscience de son geste, mais il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de cette femme presque inconnue. Cette dernière continuait à lui frotter le dos, sans parler.

- Ex... Excusez moi, bredouilla finalement Théodore qui s'éloignait de la femme. Je... excusez moi.

Elle le fit taire en le reprenant dans ses bras. L'air stupéfait du garçon la fit resserrer un peu plus son étreinte. Son nom n'avait plus aucune importance et la marque sur son bras non plus. Théodore Nott, jeune mangemort n'était plus que Théodore... tout court. Machinalement elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et lui embrassa la tempe.

- Je t'ai apporté ton assiette Théodore, murmura-t-elle comme pour ne pas briser cette paix. Si tu veux parler, n'hésites pas surtout.

Il leva les yeux vers le visage potelé de la femme. Elle ignorait pourquoi il semblait si perdu face à de telles paroles, n'était-ce pas ce que dirait n'importe quelle mère à son fils ?

Etait ce parce que justement elle n'était sa mère ? Ou bien la raison était plus profonde ? Elle n'en savait rien. Pour le moment, tout ce que Molly savait c'était que ce gosse avait besoin de réconfort et de se sentir aimer.

- Montre-moi ça maintenant.

Doucement, la mère de Ronald attrapa le menton du brun et le lui leva de manière à voir son cou. A la vu de l'impressionnante morsure qui l'ornait, elle frissonna.

Qu'il avait dû avoir mal ce soir là. Elle n'osait imaginer à quel point ça avait dû être atroce. Remus, ou plutôt le loup qui sommeillait en lui, avait dû y mettre tout son cœur.

- C'est, commença Théodore.  
- Ca rivalise avec ta marque, se moqua Zacharias. Ta cicatrice cache cette abomination sur ton bras.

Le brun baissa les yeux, lui qui venait pourtant enfin de trouver le courage de parler à Molly. Pourquoi diable Smith devait-il arriver à ce moment précis ?

La femme rondelette se tourna vers le nouveau venu et chassa le Poufsouffle gêneur. Ce dernier pourtant, n'obéit pas et ne quitta pas la chambre malgré les ordres qu'il recevait et comprenait parfaitement.

Bien au contraire, rester dans la chambre pour enquiquiner la mère Weasley était assez plaisant. Ne nous bornons pas, ça aurait pu être Lupin, Potter ou n'importe qui d'autre ça aurait été aussi amusant. Sauf peut être avec Rogue.

- Zacharias, insista l'adulte. Si ce n'est pour m'obéir, fais le pour faire plaisir à Théodore.  
- Teddy n'a rien contre ma présence, affirma le blond. Dommage n'est ce pas.  
- Zach, souffla alors le dit Teddy. Pars s'il te plaît.

Râleur et vexé, Smith s'exécuta malgré tout. Il sortit les mains enfoncées dans ses poches et sans lever les pieds. A défaut de pouvoir les enquiquiner longtemps autant les enquiquiner beaucoup.

- C'est bon Théodore, sourit la femme. Que voulais-tu dire avant qu'il n'arrive ?  
- Je suis un monstre, souffla-t-il. Mangemort et loup-garou maintenant.  
- Remus est-il un monstre ? Questionna Molly. Et Severus ?

Le brun secoua négativement la tête. Non, les deux hommes n'étaient en rien des monstres. Le premier avait été un de ses professeurs les plus sympathiques et compétant, il devait aussi être l'un de ceux qui s'étaient le plus inquiété pour lui. Quand au second, Rogue n'était agréable qu'avec ses élèves mais il l'était au moins. Espion en plus de cela donc pas monstre pour une mornille.

- Alors tu ne l'es pas non plus Théodore.  
- Si. Je suis les deux et... il s'arrêta. Et si j'en suis un.  
- Un monstre est comme un fou, commença-t-elle. Il ne sait pas qu'il l'est.  
- Je suis alors l'exception qui confirme la règle, ricana le serpent. Un monstre qui sait qu'il l'est.  
- Ou alors tu es comme Remus et te considère comme quelqu'un que tu n'es pas.

Théodore stoppa tout mouvement et ne répondit pas à la rousse. Figé sur place, sa main droite chercha à l'aveuglette son avant-bras gauche. Cette dernière se plaqua dessus et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau.

Le fils Nott fermait les yeux pour essayer de faire abstraction de la douleur.

- Théodore, s'inquiéta Molly. Tout va bien ?  
- Vous voyez que je suis un monstre, parvient-il à articuler. Il appelle ses monstres et souhaite punir les déserteurs.  
- Déserteur comme tu le dis. Allonge-toi.

* * *

Verdict ?

Soutch

Snap" B

* * *

**Quel résumé ?**

- C'était ce qu'on lui avait toujours répété, encore et encore et à force il avait vraiment finit par en être convaincu : Son père était mort. Pourtant en descendant les escaliers ce matin-là et en pénétrant dans la cuisine, il aurait juré que ça serait un jour de vacances... banal, voire ennuyeux. Un simple coup d'oeil vers sa mère lui avait signifié le contraire... et la Gazette n'avait fait appuyer ses craintes.

- On avait des projets pour eux, mais... ça n'était pas forcément à leur goût. Selon notre nom, il y a des choses dont on ne peut se notre famille des mots qui nous sont interdit. Mais au final : quand on veut, on peut... tous trois le savaient.

- Ils étaient amis, à la vie... à la mort. C'était la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite peu avant leur rentrée à Poudlard... ils avaient tenus bon pendant quelques années. Malheureusement, même les meilleurs amis du monde peuvent se perdre, se tromper... et regretter leurs erreurs ; parfois trop tard. = 1


	21. Chapter 21

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Remus Lupin - Blaise Zabini - Zacharias Smith_  
_

**Résumé** : _Il était seul et normal. Il était "entouré" mais plus vraiment normal. Il ignorait ce qu'il devait dire, faire et comment agir. Il ignorait comment il allait mourir. Il ignorait tout, si ce n'est qu'il n'était plus vraiment humain et ça n'était même pas sa faute en plus._

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 21

**Année en cours**: Aucune

**Nott **: Dernier chapitre

**En plus** : Résumé de la prochaine fic : en bas

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

- Théodore ? Appela Severus. Il faut me suivre.

Le brun quitta son livre du regard pour lever les yeux en direction de son directeur de maison. Enfin, ancien directeur de maison mais ce n'était qu'un détail sans importance. Théodore craignit de comprendre pour quelles raisons le professeur de potion était venu à sa rencontre.

Les yeux dans le vague, le jeune garçon posa son livre sur la table basse après avoir marqué sa page à l'aide d'un bout de papier. Son ancien directeur de maison posa sa main sur l'épaule du mangemort. Il ignorait ce qu'il allait avoir à supporter, mais Severus savait au moins que ça ne serait pas une partie de plaisir pour ce dernier.

- Je serais avec Remus, demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. Dans la même... pièce ?  
- Non, vous risqueriez de vous entretuer.

Si ses paroles avaient eu pour but de rassurer le jeune loup garou, il était certain que Severus Rogue avait lamentablement échoué. Les deux anciens reptiles quittèrent la bibliothèque et n'accordèrent aucun regard au blaireau inquiet qui les suivait des yeux.

Zacharias avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Mais à qui pouvait-il le dire ? Il avait assuré à Théodore que tout se passerait bien et les autres se moqueraient de lui... assurément.

Ce n'était que des craintes infondées après tout, rien de concret. Juste une affreuse boule au ventre et une peur inexplicable pour son ami.

Il le vit disparaître, confiant... au moins lui l'était. Zacharias avait comme l'impression que c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait.

Impression ou intuition ?

- Poussez-vous Blaise ! Rugit Severus. Allez me chercher Smith. Potter ! Dégagez de mon chemin et allez chercher Pomfresh. Weasley ! Ne restez pas dans mes pattes et trouvez moi Miller ! Allez allez !

L'homme aux cheveux gras courrait jusqu'à l'étage. Ouvrit avec une force insoupçonnée la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Smith. Fort heureusement, le blond se trouvait déjà dans les lieux.

Agacé par le vacarme qui venait de le réveiller, Smith s'apprêtait à le faire chèrement payé à ces criminels. Pourtant, voir Severus Rogue dans une telle position lui fit ravaler ses reproches.

- Théo ? I-il a q-quoi ? Il v-v-va bi-bien ? I-i-i-il va...  
- Plus tard Smith, aidez moi à l'allonger.  
- Ou-oui, bafouilla-t-il encore. Oui, ex-excusez moi.

Zacharias ouvrit les draps et aida Severus à y allonger Théodore. Ses yeux bleus s'arrêtèrent sur la plaie béante qu'il avait au flan. Lui qui habituellement supportait avec une passion presque morbide la vue du sang : il dû s'éloigner pour ne pas en être malade.

Il était sur qu'il avait eu raison de s'inquiéter. Il n'en avait parlé à personne. Ce qui arrivait été donc de sa faute ? Et uniquement la sienne ?

- Non non non, intervint Severus. Gardez les yeux ouvert mon garçon, parlez... parlez moi allons... vous n'allez pas abandonner maintenant.

L'ancien blaireau se tourna d'un bond et se précipita vers le lit, oubliant son dégoût. Il attrapa la main du brun et chercha son pouls. Absent.

Zacharias posa alors deux doigts sur sa gorge, à la recherche encore une fois d'une pulsation. Rien. Il passa son bras dans son dos et le releva et constata avec horreur qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait du garçon : aucun mouvement pour l'en empêche ne serait fait. Tout son corps était relâché.

- Mais réveille toi imbécile, gémit-il. Pas maintenant. T'as pas le droit.  
- Pensez vous que cela le fera revenir ? Se moqua Severus. Sortez de la pièce... c'est fini pour lui.

Severus fit de même, peu après le blond. Il avait passé la couverture du lit qu'avait occupé un peu moins d'un mois le garçon sur son corps.

Quand il avait gagné la cuisine, l'ambiance qui y régnait l'étonna. Molly essayait de faire parler Zacharias. La femme de Arthur n'avait jamais eu l'air de beaucoup apprécié le blond plus que nécessaire et pourtant là...

- Severus, appela-t-elle. Qu'a-t-il donc ?  
- Théodore vient de nous quitter, expliqua simplement l'homme.  
- Il est retourné avec les mangemorts ? S'étonna-t-elle sans trop y croire. Il aurait fait ça ?  
- Il est parti plus... radicalement.

Molly se plaqua les deux mains sur la bouche alors que Zacharias s'affalait sur la table, la tête entre les bras. La porte s'ouvrit. Blaise entra.

Il comprit.

* * *

Verdict ?

Soutch

Snap" B

* * *

**Une vie de rêve  
**

- Ils étaient amis, à la vie... à la mort. C'était la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite peu avant leur rentrée à Poudlard... ils avaient tenus bon pendant quelques années. Malheureusement, même les meilleurs amis du monde peuvent se perdre, se tromper... et regretter leurs erreurs ; parfois trop tard.


End file.
